


Eos: Mirror of Truth

by cosmicoverdose (mrsatrocity)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, M/M, Other, lore expansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsatrocity/pseuds/cosmicoverdose
Summary: .Ignis: Can he keep a secret?Noctis: Will he fulfill his destiny or will he cut his own path?Prompto: Will the truth be the end of him?Gladio: A man is only as good as his word, what happens when your words aren't good enough?Luna: What do you do when you run out of lies?A woman appears in Insomnia. A forgotten goddess reawakens after nearly a millennia. Another Oracle is born. Insomnia needs a new king.





	1. Prologue

**Insomnia**

It's funny to say I woke up in Insomnia. The city never seemed to sleep and I spend most of my recovery in personal silence. The sounds of cars and people being my only comfort for the past six days I've been here. I'm still recovering from shock, my body still not adjusting to the reality I've found myself in. My memory still had not returned. The nurse assigned to me said I was found in an alleyway, unconscious and amnesiac. I had no ID and nobody had claimed me. I was alone in the purest sense of the word.

By day 10 I was well enough to walk and eventually work. I was confirmed healthy and sane, albeit with no memory of myself or how I got here. I wagered that any past I had was worthless and didn't matter anyway. At the citizenship office I decided I had exhausted my resources, I had to start life anew. From the Database I looked at the lists of unclaimed last names. I was told these were names that were from family lines that had ended and names that were simply uncommon.

"Your identity is yours to forge. You'll be the first of your line." The man at the desk told me this. That sounded way more hopeful than he probably meant it to be. But that somehow gave me the courage to pick out my new name: Nisha Borielis. My picture was taken and my ID was printed. This was the first time I had seen my face in a long while. My rich brown skin had paled and I had lost a lot of muscle mass. I was sure some exercise and sunlight would bring me back to normal. I hardly recognized myself in this body, I'm sure I was different before but I didn't know how.

One quite interesting detail about my appearance stood out was my hair. It was nearly down to my waist, incredibly long. My dark curls had grown and framed my face in a lovely fashion. At least I had that going for me, my wan frame was another issue entirely. My aptitude tests told me I was suitable for several positions that ranged from housewife---there were lots of marriage minded people in this world---, to soldier, to factory worker in Lestallum. The factory seemed like a good place at first, but a library position in a nearby city would be a helpful place to start. I could read up on my history and lore of this surrounding area before moving on.

I arrived in that city a week later after my paperwork was finished. My first day was...interesting to say the least. My uniform was a surprisingly elegant short dress with a cleavage window. It needed some adjustments because "You're a but wide in the hips dear,"the lady commented while taking my measurements. "You'll be popping out babies in no time." I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Who knew what my life would have in store for me? I stood in front of the mirror in my completed uniform and observed my reflection. My appearance improved with even just a week of exercise and regular meals. I no longer needed an IV drip, which I was grateful for. The sunlight helped a bunch too. I was kind of pretty, kind of.

The library system was fairly easy to understand. It was neither too simple or too complex and the bookstore was easy to navigate. Customers had the option of buying books if the one they wanted wasn't in the library. In my spare time I had gathered a small stack of books to read on the history and geography of Eos. It was all...extensive to say the least. I had so much to learn, how was I going to accomplish this? 

Every night I lay in bed with an Atlas, a history book, and a lite novel for entertainment. Sometimes I picked up a magazine at the local convenience store to get an idea of the culture I found myself in. My ID told me I was about 22 years old, still young enough to adapt to this world. Maybe I could carve out my own meager existence here without too many regrets. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Gladiolus:**

The trip to Lestallum was less stressful than he expected, probably since he was going to see Iris. He hadn't seen her since he left with the bros and had been (rightfully) concerned for her safety. With the top down on the Regalia and a nice breeze going, he felt almost carefree, almost. Prompto was sitting the wrong way in the front seat and Noct decided it was a good idea to sit on top of his seat as well. The man had given up on chiding them long ago and was content to let them live dangerously, as if they hadn't done more dangerous things lately. 

"Mind if we stop by this library?" Ignis quipped as he turned into the parking lot. Gladio shrugged nonchalantly, it wasn't like they didn't have some time to spare. He was halfway through his book on horticulture anyway. There must've been something else to read in the meantime. "We should be back in about 30 minutes, don't make me come looking for you," he eyed the three younger men as two of them sped off into the building. Actually it was more of Prompto running, dragging Noct behind him. 

"Good idea to let them get some energy out," he turned to Ignis as they entered the building together. The other man simply nodded and adjusted his glasses before adding "Tis better to let them out now than to run the town later." With that they parted ways. 

Gladio usually read books in a certain order: science, history, philosophy, religion, and leisure. He had started back up from the top of science (his horticulture book) and was prepared to go back to history. How many of those books had he read? Probably not enough. His mind's distraction made him bump rather hard into a bookkeeping ladder where he heard a sharp cry and looked up just in time to have someone fall on top of him.

That hurt a little.

"Owwwch," came the groaning of a young woman who had fallen onto his chest where he had reflexively held his arms out to catch her. It wasn't enough to keep his balance but...

"I'm sorry about that, are you okay?" He asked as she got to her feet. He looked up and got an eyeful of her dark tawny legs and a glimpse of her black panties. Before he could properly avert his gaze she was dusting off the skirt of her dress and picking up the fallen books. 

"I'm fine. I'm alive. What hit me?" she had knelt down to pick up the last book when their eyes met. He hadn't seen her face until now which was rather lovely to look at: high cheekbones, full lips, sweet dark eyes.  _Whoa_. That caught him off guard. He was brought back by her mellow laugh and rich voice. "It's not everyday you run into a ladder, am I right?"

"Yeah, about that...I wasn't paying attention and screwed up. You're not hurt are you?" he replied. Her slapstick attempt at humor sounded strange, until he realized that he was literally dwarfing her and she was probably a bit scared.  _Fuck..._ he cursed in his head. She tossed a long dark french braid over her shoulder. "I'm fine, nothing is hurt except my pride," she responded professionally, "Is there anything I can help you with in the meantime?" Gladio decided to take this chance to start over.

"I was thinking about getting a book on history..." he began, his eyes searched for the marker in the library, "But I see I'm in the romance section so I'm a bit far off," the last words ended in a grumble. Before he could turn and excuse himself the woman pulled a book off the shelf next to her.

"There's a copy of The History of Romance right here," she handed the book to him which was a little bit smaller than his hand (his were pretty big admittedly). The cover seemed fairly modern but he didn't question it. What he did want to do was get away from the attractive yet strange woman he had run into. 

"I'll give it a read, thanks..."

"Nisha, Nisha Borielis. And you are...?" she seemed pretty happy to introduce herself.

"Gladiolus," he didn't even bother with his last name as he turned to leave.  _Just get me the fuck out of here._ He went to the front desk and checked out the book before quickly exiting the building. He shoved the book into his knapsack without reading it. Instead he basked in the sunlight as the other guys slowly made their way back. First Ignis and then Notcis. Prompto was the last to arrive and seemed to be under the impression that everyone had left him and was relieved to find everyone outside. 

Ignis keyed the ignition and they were on the road again.

"Did you hear that shriek in there?" Noctis inquired along the way. "I heard someone fell."

"I heard it too! Did anyone see anything?" Prompto interjected. Gladio tried to play it cool, mumbling how he didn't see anything. He knew full well that he was the reason for the collision and didn't want to be grilled with questions.

"Those library ladies were something else weren't they?" it was Prompto again. Gladio suddenly remembered the upskirt view he got and her long strong legs. He  coughed and felt himself turning red. Fortunately nobody noticed. 

"Damn right," he whispered under his breath, making sure no one could hear him.

...

In the hotel that night he decided to read the book he checked out. The History of Romance seemed like an uninteresting topic on the surface, and by the surface that meant the cover. Underneath however....

He slammed the book shut between his palms. It seemed like a terrible joke that he had been given a sex manual complete with seduciton tactics. Did Nisha know what she had given him? At first glance she seemed like a rather tame woman who wouldn't pull such tricks. But you never knew with some people. 

"Hey!" Prompto was poking him in the ribs,"What's that book about?" Gladio turned to see Prompto laying right next to him with his hands folded on top of his chest. The man considered dropping the book on the blond's face and have him read it for himself. 

"It's not what I thought it was," he replied vaguely, noting that he actually read three quarters of the book before he decided to slam it shut.

"Okaaaayyy--lemme see!" Prompto reached up and snatched the book before he could be stopped and began reading. One minute passed. Then five. Then ten. Prompto was turning red while reading. About twenty minutes of silence passed before he quietly closed the book and handed it back. "I...see what you mean there," he explained meekly before turning over on his side. 

Tsk. He was going to have to return that book first thing tomorrow. 

**Nisha**

It was still a bit dark outside when she woke up for work. It wasn't even 8 am before the big man from earlier...what was his name...Gladiolus? He came to return the book he had checked out just yesterday. She was taking the place of Hayley who stepped out to get some bagels when he came in yawning.

At first he seemed focused and uninterested, then he saw her and his expression changed. She wasn't quite sure what to do except smile and say good morning. He huffed a greeting and breezed right by her. She caught a whiff of his soap and cologne which was surprisingly pleasant if a bit wild. 

"What an interesting man," came Hayley's voice as she returned. Her green eyes followed his large form as he sauntered into the sea of books.

"You can say that again, I've never seen a guy so blasé about being shirtless. You'd think it's normal for him," Nisha replied while taking a bite out of a cinnamon bagel, mindful of the crumbs she'd spill on herself. He was most certainly easy on the eyes but came across as standoffish; surly even. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a large crumb that fell into her cleavage window. As she fished it out she was met by another young man (blond haired) asking for Gladio. She paused with her fingers still in between her boobs and gestured over to the literature section. Finally she got the crumb out and without thinking tossed it in her mouth.

"I wish I was that piece of bagel," she heard him sigh. Apparently she wasn't supposed to hear that because the moment she looked up he had scurried away.  _Well that was an inappropriate thing to say._ She thought quietly. Well at least someone found her attractive. She had only just arrived here, she'd have to give it time.

...

On her off day she managed to dig around the history archives to learn about the mythology of the land. In her time working nobody seemed to be especially religious. There were no talks of temples or rites or anything related to worship of the gods. There was no mention of the gods either. When she brought back a book titled 'Path of the Gods' another shelver asked her if she was 'becoming religious'. To which she replied, "Not really, I was just curious. That's all." At home in her room she started reading and looking at the various illustrations. She noticed the Titan and Leviathan and Shiva and off into the corner there seemed to be a picture that had gotten torn out purposefully. The text on the other page was incomplete and she could barely figure out the context clues surrounding it. Then she noticed a small paragraph:

**_Image Depicted: Oshun bestowing her blessing upon a farmer who lost his wife. The Parables of the Blessings of Oshun often depict mortals receiving blessings by pleasing the Goddess._ **

"Oshun?" she read aloud, "Oshun..." she looked through the entire book for the name but it never appeared again. Several pages of the book had been completely ripped out and in the index all that could be found was the word 'Oshun' and the pages it appeared on. All of those pages were missing. She took to the internet to look for traces. Not a single site or keyword brought the name up. "It's been completely erased," she murmured. In spite of it being her time off she showed up at the library and scoured the religious texts that were available. The newer ones didn't have the name at all, the older ones had pages ripped out or were completely blank.  **  
**

"I thought you said you weren't religious?" another coworker came by and noticed all the books laying about on the table. Nisha felt herself getting embarrassed.

"I-I'm not, I'm just looking up something. You know how the Oracle communicates on our behalf right?" she tried to explain.

"Yeah...but she's kind of just a symbol, you know? She's just following tradition," the explanation made her feel bad for even looking. Nisha closed the book thoughtfully.

"Yes, I guess you're right. This history of Eos is just so fascinating," she explained as she started closing and stacking the books to have them re-shelved. She passed it off as a momentary obsession. Why was everyone so against religion, especially when the daemons were real? And who was Oshun? And why couldn't she find anything about it?

 _Oshun Oshun Oshun Oshun, who are you?_ _Where have you gone?_ She whispered as she walked home. Once home she changed into workout clothes and went for a run. The city of Lestallum didn't have much outdoor running space, but she made as much use of it as she could. She wished that she had decided to move to the Capital instead of being so far away from everything. The news of the Royal Wedding was of great interest to her. She had never seen the royalty of Lucis except in photos on the internet and in books. The son of Regis, Noctis was to take the throne soon after the treaty was signed. It seemed as if the land she was currently living in was in tense times, very tense times. The Empire seemed very unfriendly and forceful, the people talked about it from time to time. Of course nobody bothered asking her anything, they didn't know she wasn't Lucian. And deep down inside she was afraid of what they'd do if they found out the truth. Maybe going back to the Capital was the best idea for her, she could blend in better there. 

...

Her supervisor approved the transfer on the grounds that the current library was a bit 'crowded', those were the words she used. On the airship back she couldn't help but notice some ships from the Empire going about outside the city. This bothered her a bit, as if she had a premonition of something bad happening soon. She shook her head and concentrated on her book of flowers. That man's name was Gladiolus. That was a type of flower. In fact it was an extraordinary blossom that grew in the early summer, which was coming up in a few weeks. Maybe she'd get the chance to plant some.

Getting off the airship and checking into her dorm was more difficult than she would have liked. The people here seemed less friendly and more on edge than the ones back in Lestallum. She did her best to stay out of everyone's way and holed herself up in her dorm with instant noodles and bananas to keep her from going hungry. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness crept up on her as she tried to sleep. Just as before, the city of Insomnia--true to its name--never slept.

When morning arrived--her alarm clock told her--she reported in for work. The library here was much larger than the one in Lestallum, only the ancient texts weren't kept here. She had secretly checked the archives when she was on lunch break, not so bad. Giving up her search left her a nagging feeling of emptiness and shame. Why'd she give up on Oshun? "Oshun," she whispered as she sat in her bath at home. A simple one-bedroom apartment, sparsely furnished. She probably could've gone furniture shopping if she wanted to, but she decided to save her money in case there was a Royal Wedding Sale--hey it was likely! 

Three days passed without incident, that she could tell anyway. Once while she was out running she saw someone who looked familiar, kind of like Gladio from back in Lestallum. She almost wanted to run up and say hi, only to realize they had only met twice and neither interaction was noteworthy.  _He probably doesn't remember me._ She thought sourly as she continued running past.  _If there was anyone I'd be interested in marrying, it would have to be that guy!_ She blushed at the thought and shook her head, increasing her speed. She tried to focus on her lungs burning and the pounding of her feet on the pavement. She turned down an unfamiliar street and suddenly found herself in a small niche in a wall that led to a tiny lush garden separated by the wall that didn't seem to be attended to by anyone. The hole was just big enough that she could crawl through and the garden was surrounded on all sides by other walls that went straight up. "Who planted this?" she murmured out loud as she crawled about, being careful not to crush any of the tiny flowers that had been planted. In the center there was a small pool of water that went straight down, it had to be no more than a meter across. 

 _Nishaaaaa..._ She heard a voice softly whisper her name. Her head jerked about trying to figure out where it had come from.  __ _Nishaaaa...._ the voice was coming from the water. She inched closer to the pool, as close as she dared and peered into the dark depths.  _Drink and seeeee...._ the voice urged. Nisha looked around the tiny perimeter. The voice couldn't have come from anywhere  _but_ the pool in front of her. She gingerly reached out her hand and cupped out a small serving of water to her lips. Nisha drank.


	3. The Revelation of Oshun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A priestess is born.

The water was amazingly sweet. Sweeter and purer than anything she had drank before in her life. It slaked her thirst and refreshed her spirit. She felt like she would never drink anything else as long as she lived. The pool suddenly glowed blue and gold and the light filled the tiny crevice she had found. The water swirled and up from the depths appeared the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Her skin as dark as the earth and eyes as gold as the sun. She was clothed in ornate golden yellow and her hair flowed and curled and waved as if it were alive.

"You have invoked me, Nisha," she spoke. As she spoke Nisha could feel her voice travel through the room and touch her soul, "I am Oshun, who was once forgotten. Now your voice has brought me back." The goddess grinned broadly, as bright and glorious as the sky. 

"Goddess..." she whispered faintly. It was a good thing she was already on her knees because she wouldn't have been able to stand. She bowed her head to the ground. "I...I knew...somehow..." her voice came out more of a squeak than anything. She felt her chin being cupped by a warm hand and brought up to face the goddess. Nisha felt Oshun's lips on her forehead and grew silent, she felt her mind filled with many things at once. 

"You now have awakened me and are now my High Priestess, a messenger of my will," Oshun stated, "Look up at me, Nisha Borealis. You are my child and messenger and your prayers have given me strength. Make them remember me again." Nisha looked up to see the goddess' earnest pleading. She already knew her purpose. 

"My Goddess, my Mother, what would you have me do?" 

...

**Lunafreya**

She awoke with a jolt as if from a bad dream. Her heart was hammering and she had broken out in sweat. Gentiana was by her side in an instant. "My lady," she whispered gently, soothing Luna with a cool touch. Luna clutched her chest with her free hand and stared into space, completely in shock. She searched for the words.

"Did you feel that? Did you feel it Gentiana?" her eyes searched her attendant's face for reassurance, "Did you feel  _her?_ " Gentiana opened her eyes to meet the Oracle's.

"I felt her too," she murmured, voice barely audible, "All this time...too much time..." her voice kept trailing off, "There's no way she could..." Gentiana stood up and began to pace. Pyrna came in her place to comfort Luna. "There's no way...at least a millennia has passed. We never spoke of her..."

"Her? The one from my dream?" Luna demanded, "Who is she? Where did she come from?" She held her head in her hands. Gentiana rushed to her side and held her hand and hushed her, "You must never speak of her, not even a little. Not a word to anyone!" the dark haired woman hushed her and glared severely, "The goddess Oshun has been awakened," she added gently; her voice was soft with urgency. Luna nodded while remaining silent, gesturing for her to continue. "The goddess had been lost to time for so many years, no one remembers her. None of the gods do. It is said that she fell asleep and never woke up, so she was buried in the sea, guarded by Leviathan. There's no mention of her in any texts and no temple of hers remains." Gentiana paused, the shock and realization on her face remained. She stopped to contemplate the seriousness of what that meant, "Someone has awakened her. Someone invoked her somehow...she has a  _priestess."_

Lunafreya's mouth went slack in awe. The gravity of the situation befell her. Until now only the Fleuret and Caelum families had any access to the Gods. With the awakening of Oshun that meant one more person was a messenger. There was another Oracle in the land of Eos but nobody knew who or where she was. "A miracle in the hardest of times," she mouthed the words, "There is still hope." She almost wanted to send a message to Noctis about the new finding but decided against it. Her mind raced with a thousand possible ideas, each one of them getting shot down as their plausibility waned. There must be someone she could tell, someone who could keep a secret. She thought of Noctis' friends who were attending to him outside of the Capital. "Gentiana? Who of Noctis' friends can keep a secret?"

The lady's eyes opened in surprise at the question. But without further hesitation she dropped a single name, "Ignis Scientia."

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have enough inspiration to add a new chapter. I hope you all like it.


	4. Fleeing the City

**Nisha**

The next day Insomnia fell. 

Nisha had scarcely put her head to her pillow when an explosion was heard. What time was it? Twelve in the afternoon? Had she really stayed up that late? Was her first communion with Oshun lasting that long? Now she was wide awake but barely coherent. She looked out her window to see buildings burning and people running in the streets. 

 _Hurry, only take what you can carry, there's no time._ Oshun commanded her. When she didn't have much, taking what she could carry was easy. She only had her small traveling back and her gil that she hadn't deposited. There was her toothbrush and toothpaste and a bar of soap, and last but not least, her wallet with the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet. The door opened to chaos she had never seen before, people were running everywhere. There was smoke, Empirial Soldiers were everywhere.  _To the sanctuary! I will hide you!_ Oshun urged as Nisha ran out blindly into the street, only barely remembering which way to go. At first she followed the crowd, weaving and dodging in out of the the fray, trying to make sure she didn't trip over anything. Her running shoes were perfect for the maneuvers she had to pull off.

The gun smoke and magic residue burned her eyes but she kept running. The screams, she could hear the screams! A woman next to her got axed by an Empirial soldier. She couldn't stop to pray for her, she couldn't help anyone. Another man was shot right in front of her eyes, she couldn't scream. She could only run.  _Turn here,_ Oshun prompted her. She ducked into the alley and immediately crawled through the niche and into the sanctuary. The flowers did little to mask the death and chaos from outside. She collapsed, exhausted, unable to catch her breath. She was thankful for her tunnel vision that shielded her from the worst sights she could've seen. 

Oshun arose from the water again and took her by the hand. "Sleep my child," she gently breathed as she pulled Nisha into the water. She felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep and her last breath was just before her face hit the water.

...

 

**Noctis/Gladio/Prompto/Ignis**

Galden Quay proved to be the perfect rest stop for a tired crew. They arrived sometime in the afternoon famished, tired, and out of gas. Noctis volunteered filling up the tank while Ignis traded in their findings for gil. Gladio was dead set on camping rather than wasting money on a hotel room for a night. 

"Like hell I'm going to bed in that tent again!" Prompto was indignant, "Your crazy survivalist shit is killing me man!" The blond-haired young man gestured wildly. Gladio crossed his arms and leaned against the car, not taking the guy seriously. If there was one thing Prompto was good at, it was bitching. 

"What do you say Noct?" Gladio turned to the Crowned Prince who was annoyingly neutral as usual. Ignis returned before he could reply.

"I'd reckon we'd better make camp instead of spending money at this time. We wouldn't have any leftover for meals. And if we go out to camp to cook...we'd might as well stay there," Ignis' sometime's insufferable logic was impossible to deny. Gladio popped the trunk and everyone grabbed the gear and started making their way to the camping post. Getting the tent up was easy, but all progress  was interrupted by the commotion down the beach at the water's edge. 

"What's that all about?" Noctis peered closer, curious.

"Someone's being pulled from the water!" Prompto explained, rushing out before anyone could stop him. 

"Prompto, stop!" Gladio shouted after him, taking off. Noctis was close behind him.

"It's not good to crowd around a spectacle," Ignis huffed as he speed walked behind the group, taking on secondhand embarrassment for all of them. The arrived just in time to see a young woman coughing up water and regaining consciousness. Gladio and Prompto were taken aback immediately recognizing her.

"Holy shit..." Prompto breathed.

"You know her?" Noctis whispered.

"She's...that girl from the library," Prompto completed, "I remember her from the front desk..." The girl opened her dark eyes and shook her face from side to side, trying to shield her face from the sun. She slowly sat up, guided by a helping stranger. She seemed lucid, if quiet and confused. 

"Does anyone know who she is?" a stranger called out. Gladio came forward and kneeled close to her.

"Nisha?" he said as gently as he could. At the sound of her name she snapped to attention and looked up at him, taking his hand. He helped her to her feet and made sure her legs are steady. "She's okay everyone!" he announced. The crowd started to disperse. Nobody knew who she was, so nobody cared long enough to confirm anything. As far as they knew, she was someone who fell off a boat or something. Nisha fell against Gladio, burying her face in his chest. Ignis spotted her bag that had washed up with her and picked it up. He was surprised to find that it wasn't in bad shape. Noctis couldn't stop staring at her, discretely of course. He hadn't seen many women as dark as she was. Her form was slight, as if she was recovering from an illness. Her long still-wet hair was plastered to her face in different areas and curled tightly. The way she hunched over herself hid most of her body, but she was a stunning sight all the same. "Can you walk?" Gladio asked her, "I'm gonna need you to walk with me." She nodded and began matching his steps back to camp. 

About an hour later Nisha was sitting on the edge of camp, looking out to the sea. She hadn't said anything to anyone but wasn't hostile. "What was she doing in that water?" Prompto asked a little too loudly. He was immediately hushed by Ignis. Undaunted, Prompto later asked, "Why hasn't she said anything yet?" Ignis grabbed his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Not another word Prompto," the bespectacled man warned, "Help me with this," he gestured to some kindling that needed to be made and handed him a hatchet, "Chop chop!" Prompto groaned but grabbed the hatchet and sauntered off. Ignis left the edge of camp to go find Noctis who was standing off to the side talking to Gladio.

"...She's definitely traumatized," Gladio was saying when Ignis showed up, "I've seen it happen to my guys after they've gone through some shit. It ain't pretty. Her tho..." He rubbed his chin and then his forehead. 

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Noctis offered.

"I recall her name was Nisha," Ignis added as he strolled up, "Pray tell how do you know that?" Gladio blushed a bit before replying.

"I ran into her at the library, literally. Crashed into her ladder and she fell on top of me. We exchanged names and...that was the last I saw of her until now," he stated gruffly, "Never expected to meet her here tho." 

"She hasn't said a word since we brought her here, what should we do Noct," Ignis inquired, fully prepared to do whatever was needed.

"I'd say we give her a little more time," Gladio countered before Noctis could reply, "I think she's close to opening up."

"You should be there when it happens," Noctis nudged Gladio, "You know her name. You should talk to her. It should be easy, right?" He teased the man, poking fun at his charm abilities. Gladio winced a little--unusual for him--and made his way across the camp space to sit next to her.

...

**Gladio**

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked as he eased himself into the space next to her, making sure not to get too close. Nisha shook her head, and looked out to sea again. Her hair was tangling and blowing in the wind. He couldn't help but watch it. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying...or maybe it was the salt water. The sun had moved past it zenith and was preparing to set. The silence wasn't as uncomfortable, tho. 

"Thank you for...speaking for me," Nisha said softly. She didn't look at him, she still had her eyes on the horizon as if she was searching for something that he couldn't see. 

"How did you end up there?" Gladio decided to go for the truth. It might not have been the best idea, but he had to know.

"I'm...not sure how..." she bit her bottom lip as if frustrated by her own situation. She turned to him, wringing her hands, at a loss for words, "I know your friends don't...know me. You don't know me yourself and I don't---" she was having a great deal of trouble speaking on her own behalf, "I fell off of a boat and I can't swim very well. I got scared..." she finally managed to answer. Gladio doubted what she said. She didn't look like someone who was just going on tour. He could tell she was wearing just her jogging shorts and a t-shirt, and the stains on it came from being in contact with firearms. One of those stains was definitely blood. And she was in Lestallum the first and last time he had seen her. What had happened? The uneasiness grew as something in the back of his head told him that Nisha was more than she appeared, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

A few sniffles brought him back to the present. Nisha was now crying and trying very hard to hide it...and failing. "Oshun, what should I do?" she whispered so softly he might have misheard her.

"Oshun? Who's that?" he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. Nisha gasped and covered her mouth, trying not to overreact.

"Oshun? You heard me? Don't...don't worry about it. I'll tell you later," she sat up a little straighter and started to regain some composure. She seemed different for a split second there. He could've sworn her eyes glowed gold for a minute. "I'm sorry you saw that..." He was starting to feel sorry for her. This woman was...weird to him. And the fact that he remembered her name and met her twice--both under strange circumstances was just screaming the word fate in his ears. 

"If you're alright, I'll just tell the guys that you're fine then. But you're still a long ways from home--" he began but Nisha cut him off.

"I'll introduce myself and explain what happened," Nisha started to stand but didn't quite have her balance back and nearly fell off the edge of the camp. Gladio caught her with one arm and held her back and made her wait until she was strong enough to stand. He held out his arm for support so she could hold onto him as she took baby steps. Prompto had just gotten back from chopping wood and Noctis and Ignis were coming back to camp. The group gathered around her and she took a deep breath. Gladio could almost hear a whisper "Oshun be with me" but it didn't sound like it came from her. Her lips weren't moving. 

"My name is Nisha Borealis. I met Gladio in the Lestallum library," she looked from face to face before settling on Prompto, "I remember you too but I never learned your names," she said names but her eyes were locked with Prompto who was glaring at her. Before she could continue Prompto coughed and crossed his arms.

"I'm Prompto Argentum," he was trying to sound tough. Ignis put a hand on his shoulder to silence him from saying anything else.

"Ignis Scientia," he nodded, pushing up his glasses with one hand while keeping a firm grasp on Prompto's shoulder.

"Noctis," Noctis was blunt yet polite. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her...as if he was in awe. 

"It's nice to meet you all...and Your Majesty," she gave a small bow of respect.

"How did you know he's the Prince?" Prompto challenged, "Nobody told you." Gladio turned his head to look at Nisha who didn't seem alarmed.

"He's wearing all black and resembles King Regis," Nisha said simply, "It was just deductive reasoning. He doesn't have the look or build of a soldier" she pointed at Gladio, "and he's not kept like a scholar," she pointed at Ignis, "And he's not an social media model." She lastly pointed at Prompto who bristled visibly. Ignis silenced him by chopping him on the back of the neck with his hand.

"He'll be alright," the man assured her as he helped the blonde guy to the ground safely, "Your name however, is...unfamiliar. I've never heard of it in my studies."

"It's extremely rare, not many people have it," she admitted, folding her hands together and looking down at the ground. Gladio patted her on the shoulder to reassure her all was fine.

"We still need to get dinner started," he added we can talk more then. They immediately started busying themselves with dinner preparations, even Prompto who started recovering from his KO. Fried Frontier Skewers were spot on and incredibly tasty. He sat down next to Nisha who seemed to be started to enjoy herself. She was in deep thought however. 

"Is there any way I can ride with you to Altissia?" she asked, "I don't have much money but I can pay you to take me--if that's not any trouble." Noctis glanced at Gladio and Ignis, not bothering with Prompto who already started showing his dislike for her. He needed to find a way to quell the guy down. Noctis didn't take a long time to reply.

"I don't think there's much harm in that," he said matter-of-factly. He was a little less neutral now. If anything he was relieved that the Prince was actually making a decision. 

...

**Ignis**

He had excused himself for a moment to leave the group at the campfire under the guise of making a phone call home. Ignis had noticed out of the corner of his eye an apparition of Gentiana. Though unfamiliar with her in a personal sense he knew that whenever he thought he was seeing her, she was actually there. Once around the corner under the stone arch he knew he was alone. He felt her tap him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Shhh," she whispered, urging him to not be alarmed.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, "Is everything all right?" He felt a bit queasy in his stomach, wondering if there was bad news afoot.

"All is not well in Eos," Gentiana said calmly, "But a light has appeared." He was confused.

"A...light?" he echoed puzzled at her words. She wasn't getting to the point.

"The lost goddess Oshun has awakened and a her priestess walks among you," Gentiana continued. Ignis was dumbfounded. In his time and studies the goddess with the name Oshun had never cropped up in any of his studies. Not only was he somewhat agnostic, he had other things to devote his life to rather than religion...even though he treated Gentiana with utmost respect. He tapped a finger to his lips and pondered what that meant to the land of Eos. Such a goddess truly existed...and Nisha was her only follower. 

"This is something that must remain a secret. Never let anyone know what you've just learned until the time comes," Gentiana paused, "A message from the Oracle: Please take care of the priestess." The woman ended her message and touched his shoulder gently, walking behind him. Before she could leave, he grabbed her hand.

"Is there a sign?" Ignis inquired gently and respectfully. He didn't want his doubts to get in the way of anything as important as this. Another goddess lived among mankind. Gentiana laughed a soothing laugh.

"Her hands," she replied before disappearing. Needless to say Ignis didn't know how to take the news. The stranger among them was the high priestess to a goddess with no believers. It just might have been the strangest thing he had heard yet. Whoever Oshun was...there must be some reason as to why she was lost to history and...time itself. He returned to camp to oversee sleeping arrangements. Prompto had to be placed in the area furthest from Nisha. Prompto's dislike of her was strange in and of itself. He'd never seen him so hostile to outsiders...but her it was special. He opted to keep her close to the side of the tent and agreed to sleep next to her. The sleeping order went: Nisha, him, Gladio, Noctis, and finally Prompto. Everyone else fell asleep a bit quickly, but he tried to stay up, looking at the moon across the water. He turned over on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. Thinking back to what Gentiana said he glanced over at Nisha who had her hands curled into fists and was laying on her side. He peered a bit closer and this golden light shone between her fingers, as if she were clutching a light. As if some force was moving her, her fingers unraveled to reveal a mysterious golden flower in her palm.  _There's your sign Ignis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incomplete! :( I wanted to bring this third chapter out asap! Tune in for the next chapter for updates on the previous one!


	5. Bad News and the Bearers of It

**Nisha**

The next day came in the nick of time for her. Everyone else was still fast asleep. Ignis had his back to her and Gladio was snoring. Without making much of a fuss she made her way outside the tent onto the campground. She turned just in time to see Prompto stirring. She was going to hurry and zip the tent back up but he caught her hand and put a finger to his lips to signal to her to be quiet as he expertly slid out from between Ignis and Noct. Only once he was outside did he allow her to zip the tent shut. Prompto didn't have the severe look he did the day before in fact he still seemed a bit apologetic. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he began, rubbing the back of his neck, "That was...uncalled for." He couldn't meet her gaze and instead looked at the ground. Nisha didn't pick up on the apology too well, as it seemed half-hearted. 

"Are you really sorry or are you just trying to be sure I don't get back at you for that later on?" she asked sincerely, folding her hands in front of her. She was met with silence. She kept her voice even and gentle, "I know I'm a stranger and you don't trust me. But please don't treat me badly for it." She felt stupid for pleading her case, after all they were going to get some very bad news shortly. Her eyes lowered and she placed a hand over her heart. How was she going to tell anyone that she came from Insomnia and watched the city fall? How could she explain that she was transported from there to Galden Quay exactly where they were and not by chance? Nobody would believe a story like that, would they? And how could she tell anyone that she was priestess to a goddess no one knew existed?

Prompto still hadn't answered her and at this point she wasn't expecting anything. 

**Prompto**

That mysterious woman was giving him a feeling he couldn't describe. He had never seen anyone like her before and she gave off such a mysterious air that he wondered where she was from. He'd never seen eyes as dark as hers...maybe. And when she asked him if he was really sorry he didn't answer because she had seen right through him. That was to say nothing of the fact that all the other guys seemed comfortable around her, why didn't he? What was she doing to him? He watched her saunter over to the edge of camp and sit on the ground looking towards the horizon. He almost heard her say something that sounded like "ocean".

He was brought out of his trance by the stirring in the tent. Alarms were going off and someone--likely Noctis--groaned for "five more minutes". The tent opened to reveal Ignis (without his glasses) and Gladio following behind looking well-rested and relieved. Prompto noticed how both of them were looking around frantically for a moment until they spotted Nisha and then they calmed down. As if they heard each other sighing at the same time the two exchanged glances. 

"What...is going on with you two?" Prompto inquired coming up and completing the triangle.

"It's nothing," Ignis replied curtly, pulling out his case and putting his glasses on. His face remained clear and void of anything resembling nervousness. "We should probably see about those boats to send us to Altissia."

"Isn't it too early?" Noctis interjected, finally exiting the tent.

"It's never too early to travel. I'd say the earlier we arrive the better," Ignis countered. 

"In that case we can all go," he stole a glance at Nisha who sensing she was watched, glanced back for a quick moment before resuming her horizon-gazing. They decided not to bother breaking down camp and the men decided to check on the boats. As they walked, Prompto noticed that Ignis was more in his head than usual.  _This woman arrives and everyone loses their goddamn minds._ He thought sourly. What would that mean for him later on? What if she was an enemy? What if...?

"Those ships, they will not take you forth," Prompto was brought back to the present by an mysterious man who wore a hat and looked completely untrustworthy in every sense of the word. But sure enough the ships were not sailing. That wasn't the worst of it. They got a free night in the hotel room for their troubles. As they were making their way back to camp, Prompto noticed that Nisha had showered and changed her outfit to something flattering and functional. She was braiding her hair over her shoulder when they came into eyeshot. Once they came into view she quickly stood up to greet them. Prompto couldn't help but notice how she...bounced as she stood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Noctis blush and avert his eyes, disguising it as a cough. 

"Is everything okay?" Nisha asked, "You guys came back pretty quickly."

"The ships aren't sailing today for some reason," Gladio responded, so we've got a free night in the hotel while we try to figure this out." Nisha nodded without asking any further questions. Prompto did notice she was wringing her hands, as if distressed about something. As they tore down camp Prompto took the opportunity to ask Nisha what she wanted to do in Altissia.

"The Oracle is there, I want to get an audience with her...if I can..." came her response, which struck him odd. There was a giant wedding coming up, how the hell was she planning on getting an audience?

"What's your business with her?" Prompto asked as he swung the collapsed seats over his shoulder and started walking back to the car. 

"It's something only she would understand," Nisha's voice was firm and she looked him right in the eye with some sort of defiant determination before locking her gaze ahead.

"It's like you think you're on a mission from God or something," he snarked back. Nisha quickened her pace.

"Something like that," she quipped, "Something like that."

...

**Gladio**

He certainly couldn't disagree with Nisha's outfit of choice. Her skirt was short enough to keep his attention in front but long enough to cover her ass in the back. Her cincher and duster were flattering too, making her endearing and irresistible at the same time.  _Why now of all times?_ He was asking himself as he tried to stay on task. Nisha seemed unaware of her sex appeal or was at the very least downplaying it so much that she came across...normal? He had seen Cindy back at Hammerhead and Nisha was reminding him of her right at this moment. Enthusiastic, focused, and she looked sexy doing both. He noticed a small detail on one of her bracers that stood out to him somehow: a mysterious golden flower that he had never seen before. 

Before he could comment on either thing, Ignis had brought them back to attention. "We might as well settle into our room and look over our options. Something is definitely not right here." The bigger man couldn't help but agree with that statement. The ships that sailed to Altissia were always going nearly nonstop. It would take a world-altering event to keep that from happening. In order to get a better look at the harbor. Sure enough, there wasn't a boat in sight. It was unnerving to him. That strange man with the hat also unnerved him. He seemed familiar in a chilling way that honestly scared him. 

In the room; Nisha went straight to the balcony, Noctis went and face-planted on the bed, Ignis took the chair by the balcony, and Prompto stole the bathroom first and the shower started running. All he could do for the moment was sit on the edge of the bed and watch Nisha's back longingly, which Ignis no doubt took notice. Gladio averted his gaze sheepishly, he was going to hear about it from the man later, no doubt in full detail. Now wasn't the time for distractions and this woman showed up at the absolute worst of times. 

And the times were going to get much worse.

...

The next morning he learned Insomnia had fallen and the King was dead. He felt himself shaking as he checked the papers and his cell phone three and four times.  _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck nononononononononono_. His mind blanked for about a good minute as he broke the news to Noctis who suddenly (and appropriately) lost his shit. Prompto tried to comfort him, Ignis held him up and helped him sit down. Nisha had backed herself into the corner of the room, clearly looking ill-at-ease, as if she knew something that no one else in the room did. He signaled to her to meet him in the kitchen, which she reluctantly did.

Once out of earshot he leaned with his back against the counter and she backed against the wall opposite of him. 

"What do you know?" he said gravely, looking her straight in the eye. "Who are you?" his voice was low enough to not alarm her but dangerous. Nisha kept her arms to her sides even though she was visibly scared. He kept his arms crossed and his hands visible to put her a little more at ease. It didn't help. Sometimes he forgot he was six foot five and pure muscle. 

"I-I-I" she stammered before taking a breath, "I was there when Insomnia fell. I was in the city but I swear I didn't know about the King," she held up her hands pleadingly. 

"How did you make it all the way here to Galden Quay? And right as we arrived?" this wasn't adding up.

"You...wouldn't believe me if I told you," her voice wavered and broke as she spoke. She fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip.

"Try  me," he didn't mean to growl but it came into his voice anyway. Gladio was normally very good with women and knew how to speak with them, but this was a matter of the King and the kingdom he swore to protect. If she was an enemy...

"The goddess Oshun, she saved me," the words fell from her lips and shattered on the floor.

"Oshun? Are you fucking..." 

"I told you. You won't believe me," Nisha crossed her arms, "It's the truth, I swear--" she didn't even get to finish because Ignis came to her defense.

"She's not lying," he interjected, standing between the two of them.

"Lying about what?" Gladio felt his temper flaring, "This woman comes out of nowhere and---"

"Everything! Everything she says is true," Ignis held up one hand, his face gravely serious, "I can't explain it now, but I'll take full responsibility for her. All I ask is that you don't harm her." Both his and Nisha's eyes widened at the statement. So he was just supposed to believe this woman was saved by a goddess that nobody knew existed? And one of his best and closest friends was backing up her claims. It was too unbelievable even for him, but Ignis was a man of his word...and he decided to drop the matter by walking back into the bedroom.

"It's your call Your Majesty," was all he could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to rewrite the last part of this chapter because I can't quite capture the mood here. (11.12.18)


	6. A Man of Two Loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is now sworn to protect Noctis and the new Priestess/Oracle while also keeping her secret. Gladio is suspicious and so is Prompto. Nisha is in an uncomfortable place as the uncomfortable male attention mounts and the suspicion of treason lingers over her head. Will Oshun speak?

**Ignis**

Everyone packed into the car without delay and proceeded to backtrack the way they came. Ignis made sure to place Noctis between Nisha and Gladio, making sure to not alarm Noctis of the lack of trust  Gladio had for her. He now found himself in the most precarious situation with two loyalties to uphold: the Crown Prince and a new Oracle he was sworn to protect both and keep the identities of both a secret. That Sign he saw was no lie, and Gentiana was a messenger of the gods. There was no way in Eos he was mistaken. Everything hinged on seeing Noctis, the man he loved, safe to Altissia to an uncertain future. And as for Nisha, a woman he had known for only 24 hours and was now attached to because of a goddess--he glanced at her through the rear-view mirror--he had no words. A pitstop at Hammerhead was much needed after some time of driving. 

Nisha stayed on the edge of the group and seemed relieved when she met Cindy. Actually everyone was relived to see her. That was until she gleefully noticed that Nisha's attire made her stand out as someone important.

"And who might you be, Lady?" she exclaimed in surprise, rushing to shake Nisha's hand.

"Oh me? I'm..." Nisha stammered with genuine nervousness.

"Her identity is under wraps. She's been placed under our care," Ignis said quickly, "However she still stands out, and we have no way of hiding her." He briefly exchanged glances with Nisha and she played along and nodded.

"My name is Nisha," the woman folded her hands in front of her, "That's all I'm allowed to say right now," she seemed apologetic. Cindy caught on and didn't miss a beat and gave her a knowing look.

"Why don't you come with me then, I'll get you settled," Cindy linked her arm with Nisha's and quickly lead her away. Ignis couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief once the two women were out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Prompto asked bluntly, looking right at Ignis.

"What was what?" he tried to feign confusion, he was not the best of liars.

"You know...that whole interaction just now?" Now Noctis was onto him.

"You didn't notice her clothes were too high class for the road? Kind of how we're dressed right now and the Kingdom we represent has fallen?" he deflected to their own clothing which Nisha had pointed out previously showed off their status. Nisha herself was wearing white with yellow gold accents, something only an Oracle would wear; something none of the guys caught onto. Everyone suddenly looked down at their own clothing, suddenly feeling the need to change. Thank the gods for his quick thinking, he was going to need it a lot.

He didn't know how right he was going to be about that.

About twenty minutes later the women returned and Nisha's outfit had changed once again. She was wearing a Hammerhead t-shirt and jacket with...the same kind of denim shorts Cindy was wearing. _It's like those were the only clothes she had in her wardrobe,_ he thought as his gaze subconsciously traveled to her bare tawny legs. Prompto jabbing him threw him out of his trance instantly and he was back to focusing on the situation at hand.  _Was I just admiring her legs?_ He asked himself as the guys gathered around. 

"Do I look more normal now?" she asked as she tied her hair back in a long braid and once again dropped it over her shoulder.

"You look---" Prompto began.

"Great!" Noctis finished innocently, giving her a thumbs up. Ignis was secretly relieved that Gladio hadn't said anything, much less looked her way. Prompto on the other hand was eating her up with his eyes. He could only imagine the thoughts going through the blonde's head. Suddenly he felt like the only sane man in the moment as he hurried everyone back to the car. He noticed that the air in the car took on an unpleasant charge and this was going to suck. 

"Prompto, trade places with Nisha in the car," Ignis ordered as they worked out seating arrangements. 

"But--" Prompto began.

"No buts," Ignis held up a hand.

The blockade that had been formed told them everything they needed to know about the city. Insomnia was completely overrun by the Empire. Everything that he had feared had come through at once. Their meeting with Cor cemented their journey even further. Not only were they to collect the Royal Arms but they also would have to meet the Oracle at Altissia. That was fair enough, as long as he could protect Noctis. But what of Nisha? She had no combative experience and seemed timid...or at the very least, not willing to fight. And the road ahead was going to be a long and dangerous one. He was tempted to leave her in Hammerhead and have Cindy look after her.

Once they were situated at camp and dinner was served he carefully observed the behavior of everyone in camp. He didn't want to admit it but Nisha was going to be a liability if she didn't know how to handle herself in battle. Prompto and her were on the same level of inexperience and he couldn't let that remain the case. She was a priestess, she'd have to learn to fight like one. If that goddess was anything to be reckoned with, she'd want the same.

He sauntered over to where she sat on the edge of camp and dropped a set of daggers on the ground next her. "Come on, up up," he ordered. Nisha swiftly grabbed the daggers and jumped off the edge of camp to meet him in the open area.

"Do you know anything about fighting?" he asked, figuring he already knew the answer.  
"No, but I'm ready to do what it takes," came her reply. She was already learning by copying his stance and holds on the daggers. She was amazingly receptive of his teaching and criticism, tireless and methodical, she accepted his training. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio looked on with fervent interest as the two sparred. It suddenly occurred to him that Nisha seemed like she was dancing as she fought. When she used elementals it seemed as if she were one with them already. She was still far from a competent fighter, but this was a woman with the blessing of a goddess on her side. Who knew what she was capable of?

**Noctis**

Ever since he laid eyes on her he felt something inside him that he couldn't quite explain. He noticed Prompto's apparent disdain and Gladio's distrust. He wanted to call it into question but he had too many conflicting emotions inside. His father was gone and the city he knew and loved. Now he was on his own mission with an extremely heavy weight. But looking at her, it felt a little lighter. He watched the woman sparring with Ignis, her movements unsure, yet fluid. She appeared at a very inopportune time, perhaps it was the right time. Maybe she was just what they needed. 

When the two got back from their training he approached her. He was immediately aware of her reverence of him as she stood up straight and addressed him as "You Majesty". She had taken her daggers and placed them behind her back with one hand to keep her other hand free. Ignis walked behind her and took her weapons for her; catching his gaze and nodding to him in affirmation that she could be trusted. "Can we talk a minute?" he asked, hoping he sounded fairly friendly. Nisha nodded, smiling in agreement as she followed him to the edge of the camp--out of earshot but still visible to everyone else. He noticed Gladio looking on in disapproval but ignored it for the time being.

"I'm sorry about Gladio and Prompto. I don't know why they're so uneasy all of a sudden," he began, "But I wanted to talk to you myself." She visibly relaxed, placing her hands in her pockets and letting out a sigh of relief. She nodded and smiled for him to continue. "But I want to know for myself...You came here out of the blue and right at very moment something big happened--and that's not a coincidence. I want to know...who are you?" The woman seemed to be expecting this question and wasn't taken by surprise at all. She closed her eyes and her lips were moving but he couldn't hear any words. She opened her eyes and they seemed to flash gold for a second. She clasped her hands together and fidgeted a moment.

"I'm...I arrived in Eos a few months ago. I was amnesiac and I have no memory of any family or life before now. I'm afraid I don't remember my past, so I'm working towards my future...and it seems our pasts have crossed," she explained this with confidence. Her voice didn't waver as she spoke, "But I assure you that you have my loyalty," she added quickly. 

"What were you doing before now?" came the next question.

"I was working at the library in Lestallum," she answered, relaxing her stance once more but immediately tensed up again at the thought of telling him the other truth, "I arrived in Eos only a few months ago. I don't have any memories or family around." She bit her lip nervously and averted her eyes. She wanted to look at the sky and pretend she hadn't said anything. 

"I honestly don't know what to say to that," Noctis replied crossing his arms, "I've just lost a lot of important things myself..." his voice trailed off as he looked to the sky, "To tell you the truth...I don't feel like much of a prince...or anybody important." Their gazes met for a moment before he started looking back towards the expanse again. "I have no kingdom and no father or mother. Being out there like this shows me how insignificant I am in the grand scheme of things." He might have planned more things to say after that but he couldn't spit them out. Nisha had zipped up her jacket and was nodding her head in response to what he was saying.

The next day he'd make contact with Cor and learn just how awful the truth was.

**Lunafreya**

Life always seemed to be some kind of prison for her. The Empire never let her forget that she was property, albeit very precious property. There was very little doubt that this upcoming wedding was probably one of the biggest shams of the century. She knew that getting married to Noctis was simply a front for the Empire's agenda. As she sat in the boat on sail to Altissia she could feel the Empire's grip tightening on her heart. They were always not too far behind her, watching wherever she went. No doubt her escape went unnoticed, even though she was confirmed dead. It didn't seem to make much difference, she felt dead already. She recalled the perilous escape from the Fallen City in graphic detail that she couldn't even fully comprehend. 

The sea seemed endless. She gripped her trident closer to her, hoping it would give her some more strength as hers was already rapidly fading. The covenants she forged with the other four Ancients took a lot out of her. The amount of spiritual energy that was required of her ended up being her undoing. Once she reached the shore she was rapidly placed in resting quarters, minimal questions being asked of her, minimal things being required of her. It was at that moment of rest she felt the stirrings of a new goddess awakening from her slumber and Gentiana's urging to keep the news quiet. 

It was in that prison room overlooking the sea she felt the first stirrings of hope she hadn't had in a long time. She recalled the goddess' name: Oshun. In all of her studies and ritual as an Oracle she didn't know such a goddess existed. She pulled a throw off of the luxurious bed and draped it around her shoulders as she sat in front of the window.

"Gentiana?" she asked as the dark haired woman slowly approached her. She had no clue where the woman was beforehand, but she always showed up right when needed. 

"Yes, my Lady?" she replied standing in front of her. Her eyes closed as usual, as if in dream or simple thought. Gentiana's hands were clasped in front of her, prepared and ready to answer.

"About Oshun...I won't ask too much...but what are appropriate offerings for her?" Luna looked up at the messenger intently. The lady pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut as if in painful recollection.

"My memory does not serve me well here. It has been a long time since anyone gave offerings or prayers to her," Gentiana opened her eyes that were suddenly filled with tears that spilled over, "The best offering I could suggest is prayers and flowers," her voice wavered and cracked as she began to quietly and gently weep. Luna looked on in confusion, reaching out for Gentiana's hand. The seemingly aloof woman was definitely far more than she appeared to be and recalled with great agony something that occurred before her time. "Excuse me," the lady apologized and knelt down, resting her forehead against Luna's knees as she continued to cry pitifully. Whatever happened those years ago...

When Gentiana excused herself Lunafreya took it upon herself to go down to the water's edge. A single sentence that Gentiana left her with stuck with her: The goddess slept at the bottom of the sea, guarded by the Leviathan. She held a bouquet of sylleblossoms in one hand and her trident in the other as she made her way to the altar that had long been abandoned by the people. If there was anything her convictions taught her it was that it was her job as an Oracle to acknowledge and appease the gods that did not get their due praise. 

She coughed and shuddered as the cold breeze came off the waves and hit her face. When she was healthier the air wouldn't have felt this cold. She felt her sides tighten as she fell into another coughing fit shortly after the first. She tightened her grip on her trident and used it for support as she walked closer to the altar's edge. She knew she wasn't supposed to use it as a walking stick, but she figured in light of the circumstances it could be forgiven. Luna tossed the bouquet into the foaming water below.

"Dearest Oshun, I offer you this tribute. Please forgive us for our trespasses," she began to pray, feeling foolish all the while. The goddess already had a priestess, and she didn't need to act in her stead...but she felt a sense of responsibility. She watched the bouquet fall apart and scatter in the water and for a moment she felt a wrenching moment of doubt, were her prayers heard? Would they be answered? She closed her eyes as a spray of sea water hit her face, plastering her hair to her face and her clothes to her body. There was a long silence. 

Then the flowers began to slowly dissolve into the foam with a golden light that came from deep below. 

_The Goddess Oshun has heard your prayer, child. You will will not go unanswered._

**Nisha**

The words of Noctis stuck with her. She may have another ally after all. But even with that certainty she found herself unable to rest in the tent even though everyone had long since fallen asleep. She lay on her side facing the wall of the tent, Ignis was laying next to her, sound asleep with Noctis right next to him too. She felt her heart stir a bit and a golden light shone from the foot of her sleeping bag. She felt a warm flowery breeze ingulf her as Oshun gently appeared. 

"Don't worry about them, they're in a deep sleep," she gestured to the other men who didn't stir as she spoke. Nisha relaxed as she sat up at attention. "The Oracle has offered her prayers to me," Oshun continued as she showed her a vision of a weakened Lunafreya dropping flowers into the sea. "And I fully intend to answer her." Nisha stood fixed on the replaying vision in front of her. 

"What can I do?" she inquired, "I'm not exactly in the most ideal situation right now," she hated to sound like she was complaining--she likely was--but she was surrounded by men and not all of them had her interests at heart. And she was also aware that she was a woman...with needs...that she was definitely keeping under wraps

As if she already knew her feelings from the beginning, Oshun touched her shoulder and reassured her, "I don't require a vow of chastity, don't worry. But you do have quite the selection available to you," she remarked looking at all four men oblivious to what was going on just a few feet away from them. Nisha felt a chill run up her spine and her heart started hammering.

"Do I...?" she began in an uncertain voice, "Do you...have someone picked out for me already?" Oshun laughed as she began to float, the train of her dress defying gravity and wrapping itself around the woman. 

"Not unless you want me to my child. Love is one thing. Sexual desire is another. Both can work together, but...judging by your current state..." the goddess' knowing eyes wandered up and down her frame and she slowly smiled, "You're in need of some release and soon." Of course a goddess would know the state of her priestess and could give her recommendations on how to fulfill her desires, but Nisha was understanding that Oshun was being mischievous in her answers...and intentions. Oshun's eyes were resting on Noctis at the moment.

"You know the Crown Prince is currently celibate, inexperienced and whatnot. He's never touched anyone before," Oshun rested one arm under her very ample breasts and the other arm on top of that one with her index finger tapping her cheek in a knowing gesture, "I highly doubt a little experience before the wedding would be---"

"Oh no I couldn't possibly! He's engaged to Lunafreya, I couldn't do that!" Nisha protested. Oshun switched her position so she was on her stomach propped up by her elbows and looked Nisha right in the eye.

"Oh really?" Oshun murmured hardly convinced as she gave Nisha a vision of Noctis approaching her in a Lestallum alleyway and pushing her against the wall, his eyes dark with lust as he reached under her shirt, pressing his body against hers. The vision ended too soon for her liking and she tried not to protest, "You do realize you're an Oracle too right? He can marry you instead of Lunafreya and still uphold the image of propriety," Oshun added with a nonchalant gesture, "It wouldn't even be my own interference that would make this happen. It would depend on you two."

The goddess went back to observing the sleeping men and her eyes rested Prompto's starfish sleeping pose. "He's a handful but he's very earnest and sincere. You could benefit from a guy like him," she offered as she gave Nisha a vision of her and Prompto sitting on a couch in a very fancy room together. He seemed very nervous as he gingerly reached out his hand to take hers and before she knew it he was kissing her gently and nervously, a hand on her thigh slowly traveling upward. That vision also ended too soon as she felt her nipples getting hard under her shirt. Cindy only had a bikini top to offer her since her breasts were so small. They were awkwardly sensitive and she was glad she wore a jacket most of the time. "That man is eager to fall in love, he'd do anything for you. He might have the most devotion out of all of them." Nisha looked at the young man with the stupid-happy grin on his face. What could he be smiling about?

"Of course there is also your very Guardian," Oshun continued, her vision resting on Ignis' calm physique, "He's incredibly conflicted but I don't doubt he'd be willing to go to bed with you. His love of Noctis is probably the fiercest I've seen in all these years. But you," she pointed at Nisha, "If he were to bed you, he'd leave you satisfied," another vision appeared, this time she was in bed post-coitus and looked just in time to see Ignis' bare back as he got out of bed and put his pants on and returned with a cup of ebony for her. Nisha could feel her pussy pounding with desire as the vision ended. Oshun chortled good-naturedly at the teasing. 

"Is it amusing to make fun of me like this?" Nisha whined hopelessly, but without anger. She was both enjoying and abhorring these visions.

"I'm not making fun my Child, I'm showing you the possibilities," Oshun grinned catlike as she moved to stroke the face of the sleeping Gladio, "Now this man is a force to be reckoned with. If you lay with him, you will unleash a beast that neither you nor him can contain." A vision of Gladio thrusting into her violently suddenly came to mind. She was in a temple surrounded by flowers, his eyes weren't leaving her face. She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the sensation. "Don't close your eyes, look at me!" he growled as he continued thrusting. That vision was the shortest one out of all of them and it left Nisha reeling for a moment. "That man will bring out the best and worst in you. Be careful," Oshun warned as she returned to Nisha's side and hugged her to herself.

"Those visions...they felt so...real..." Nisha shuddered as she spoke. 

"They can be if you want them to be," Oshun replied as she moved again, "I showed you possibilities. These possibilities will show up in the future. All of you will dictate what actually happens." Nisha felt her blood run cold. Everything was a possibility. A wedding in Altissia, a possibility to become queen. A stable loving relationship. A loyal mate. A seething passion. All were within her grasp. And she knew that there were possibilities beyond that that Oshun hadn't even began to tell her about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (11.12.18)  
> Chapter is incomplete. I ran out of steam writing this. Don't worry, I will update this.
> 
> (19.12.18)  
> I've added onto this chapter in order to flesh out more characters. Noctis finally gets a portion reflecting his own thoughts.


	7. Sleepless in Lestallum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha is forbidden by Oshun from meeting the Archaean and stays behind in Lestallum.  
> A new danger rears its head as Noctis gains his Arms and the favor of the gods.

**Nisha**

The next morning Nisha woke up surprisingly well rested while the memory of her conversation with Oshun was still fresh in her mind. She was up before everyone else (again) but was certain they’d be up shortly, grumbling about breakfast and whatnot. She carefully sat up and unzipped the tent and quietly let herself out into the morning air. She took a few deep breaths of the fresh air, still unable to fully get the stench of Insomnia out of her nose. Ignis apparently heard her get up and let himself out just as she had the zipper back in place.

“I didn’t know you were such an early riser,” he stated with more satisfaction than surprise. He seemed to appreciate someone who was an early riser like himself. Nisha watched as he swept his hair back and adjusted his glasses. He seemed very matter-of-fact in his mannerisms; every action was calculated and precise…as if he was performing. _It’s as if he feels like he has someone watching him at all times._ She thought this to herself, failing to realize the irony in it.

But while she was watching him it came to her that she should probably learn more about him, he was her protector after all.

“Ignis?” she asked. The man looked up from his coffee brewing.

“Yes?” came his patient reply. She wasn’t sure what to say next. What could she ask him? Her mind raced. _I didn’t think he’d be so…nice._ As if he sensed her discomfort and uncertainty he replied for her, “We seem to have entered into an interesting relationship while knowing nothing of each other, yes?” She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

“I was wondering if…” she wanted to chose her words carefully, “I was wondering if we could…develop a more…” she gestured uncertainly with her hands. What word would be most appropriate? Casual? Formal? Natural? Closer? She tried again, “I was wondering if we could become better acquainted?” That’s the word Ignis would use, right? _Maybe I’m trying too hard._ “I know it might be inconvenient for you…” she added as she pulled up a chair to his workstation.

“Inconvenient? Yes. Do I necessarily dislike it? No?” he paused and thought his words over carefully, “It’s beyond our control but divinely ordained. I can assure you, you are safe with me.” His kind expression made Nisha blush a little but completely covered it up by looking away. Of course, there was what Oshun had said. Her mind flashed back to the image she had seen. _He’d definitely leave you satisfied._

“Ebony?” Ignis’ voice brought her back to the present. She looked up from her hands to see he was standing next to her and offering a tin mug of coffee. She took it with a word of thanks and took a sip. To her surprise it was dark but not bitter.

“I didn’t know how much cream or sugar to use so I put honey in it to take the edge off,” he explained just as he was pouring his own. A disturbance in the tent ended their conversation as Gladio and Prompto and lastly Noctis exited the tent. As the conversation switched to other matters, such as the location of the next tomb; Nisha realized that Ignis never answered her question. Were they going to get better acquainted?

One Royal Tomb and several magitek troopers later they were on their way to Lestallum. Gladio’s sister Iris had made it out of the city and he was anxious to meet her as soon as possible. On the car ride over, Nisha noticed through the reflection that he was excitedly texting her and getting a bit miffed when she didn’t text back immediately. Suddenly she felt nervous too, but for other reasons. Would anyone want to speak to her? What would she say? She was a newcomer, one who wasn’t of royal blood or affiliation. And she definitely wasn’t wearing anything that made her stand out anymore. She bided her time by watching the landscape around her and it wasn’t long until she felt herself dozing in and out.

In her bouts of consciousness and unconsciousness she noticed Noctis looking like he was in pain every once in a while, which she found strange to say the least.  Her eyes caught view of the Disc of Cauthess and her vision turned black. “Don’t worry, you’re just asleep,” came Oshun’s voice from inside her head. Slowly a vision of a flower garden appeared out of the darkness. She was sitting and listening as Oshun materialized in front of her.

Nisha no longer questioned the things that happened around her anymore. She had complete faith in Oshun that she’d never put her to sleep in a bad situation. “Why am I asleep now?” she asked. Oshun was now about her size and sat on the grass and flowers in the void with her.

“The Disc of Cauthess you just passed,” Oshun began, “Is where the Archaean stays, holding up the comet that fell from the sky ages ago. Normally I’d tell you to go to him and declare that I have begun awakening, but you have no Trident and have not been fully recognized as an Oracle by the people.”

“A Trident?” Nisha’s thoughts brought her back to remembering photos of Lunafreya and the Trident she held. It was a very sacred tool of the Oracle and no one but her was to touch it…except a dark haired woman whom she saw on occasion. Oshun nodded and continued:

“The Trident of the Oracle is an important object, most sacred. Of course I haven’t had a say in any of the gods dealings at all; which means when the Bloodlines were chosen only six Ancients were present, not seven.” The goddess sighed and closed her eyes, “Because I was not present for any of their dealings, all current prophecies and dictations are now subject to being rewritten.”

“Prophecies?” Nisha echoed, “No one has said anything about prophecies…yet.” She stretched out her legs and repositioned them.

“That’s because no one is paying attention,” Oshun’s brows came together in concentration, as her eyes remained closed, “The very existence of a seventh Ancient and a second Oracle is enough to start an uproar. One king, two oracles, it’s completely unheard of…and yet here we are,” her eyes opened again and she smiled. Nisha felt a warmth in her heart that made her smile and her eyes well up in tears.

“You will have your Trident my child. Even if I have to drag it up from the bottom of the sea for you,” then her voice grew serious, “A word of warning, there is a man you need to avoid. I don’t know who he is…but I feel you will meet him soon. Stay in Lestallum for as long as possible.”

**Prompto:**

The arrival to Lestallum didn't come a moment too soon. Prompto was the first one out of the vehicle, leaping out with all the energy he could muster. Next was Noctis (who was sitting in the middle) and lastly came Gladio who was sitting on the other side. Nisha was last to open her door and looked like she had fallen asleep inside the car; her hair was messy and there was the imprint of a seatbelt on her cheek. She was silent (of course) when she got out, she looked like she was thinking very hard about something.

"Everything alright?" Ignis asked her as everyone started making their way to the local hotel. Nisha simply nodded but didn't say a word. What was with those two? It was as if they had some sort of relationship that nobody else knew about. Ignis did say she was under their care, but that was just a cover right? He wasn't responsible for her too, was he? His insecurity started raising its head again as he thought about the woman and how he hardly knew her but the mere sight of her was stirring something inside him. He wasn't sure what those feelings were.

Was it jealousy? Why would he be jealous of her?

He fell behind the group a little mulling everything over in his head for a moment. A conversation had started in the group but he wasn't paying attention. He heard Gladio mentioning how glad he was to be able to see Iris again. The thought of family was brought to his attention again and he realized that he was estranged from his foster parents...and they probably hadn't made it out of the city suddenly crossed his mind. His right wrist suddenly felt uncomfortable and he rubbed it on instinct. That barcode tattoo was still safely hidden and no one had asked about it. Nobody was going to find out about it...hopefully. The truth of the situation dawned upon him: Nisha and him were both outsiders. He was from Niflheim and she was from god-knows-where...His eyes drifted to her sauntering form, her long ponytail swinging back and forth behind her. His eyes drifted further down to her high, round, ass that was rather enticing to look at.

Prompto really should've been paying attention to where he was walking. The man failed to notice the group had stopped and he ended up walking into Nisha completely. "Ahhh I'm sorry!" he sputtered, backing up instantly as Nisha whipped around  in surprise.

"Prompto wait! Behind--!" she shouted reaching out desperately for him. Before he knew it he was instantly underwater. He came back up coughing and sputtering and thrashing. In spite of himself he had predictably back-planted into he plaza fountain. Nisha was the first to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back up.  _Of course **this** would happen, _ he thought pointedly as everyone gathered around concerned.

"Nice going there, Blondie," Gladio gruffed, patting him on the back, trying hard to hide a grin, and trying even harder not to laugh. Everyone else in the group except Nisha was chuckling in a polite, good natured sort of way. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, clearly concerned. She hadn't registered that he had walked into her backside because he was so enthralled by her ass.  _My clumsiness has saved me._ He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay, just my pride," he laughed it off with a grin. At least he had made everyone laugh at his antics...however accidental they may be. He ended up having to walk into the hotel lobby soaking wet while Gladio and Iris reunited for a good fifteen minutes before they all went up to the hotel room. Prompto quickly excused himself to the shower and shut the bathroom door behind him. He leaned against the wall and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had basically fallen flat and water was still running down his face. After a moment of admiring the mess-up that was him, he started peeling off his wet clothes piece by piece until they were all in a wet pile on the floor. He started the water and got under it immediately, hating how gross and cold he felt being nude and wet. 

He rested his head on the right side of the shower wall, just out of reach of the water spout and thought about what the hell just happened. He had fallen into a fountain because he was too busy staring. Wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him. Probably wasn't going to be the last one either. Damn she looked amazing when she walked. She seemed so sure of herself, calm and collected, just taking everything as it came. She asked no questions. She never said a mean word to him or anyone. The water heated up delightfully and he fully immersed himself under it and closed his eyes. 

It was funny how he had mostly distrusted Nisha yet she was the first to pull him out of the fountain. She never distrusted him, why was he unable to trust her? Her image was stuck in his mind for a long while. Why was he feeling some kind of way about her? And more importantly,  ** _what_** was he feeling about her? That otherworldly aura she had about her was something else. The water suddenly changed from hot to lukewarm, bringing him back to the present with an unpleasant shock. He shut off the water, suddenly aware that he had been in for almost 20 minutes. The bathroom was full of steam and he had been thinking about Nisha for the entirety of his shower. He reached around the shower curtain and pulled a towel off the rack and threw it over his head.

"Fucking hell," he growled as he stepped out onto the mat, drying his hair, "Wasting time thinking about..." he looked down and realized that he had popped a boner in the shower. Oh. So the truth was that he wanted to fuck Nisha.

...

Prompto stood in the middle of the bathroom, unsure of what to do next. Part of him wanted to rub one out in the bathroom, but was worried someone would hear him. He listened through the door to determine if the room was full or empty. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard anything that had been going on. The room was dead silent. He cracked open the door and looked around, nobody. He spotted a note on the ground from Ignis that read:  _Gone to get dinner and luggage. Will be back soon._ With that confidence he pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked naked into the room, toweling his hair as he went.

That was not a brilliant idea. 

He suddenly found himself locking eyes with none other than Nisha who was reclining in the chair that just so happened to be facing the bathroom door. Time stood still as neither of them were willing to break eye contact and neither had the words to speak. Him being naked in front of her was supposed to have been embarrassing for him but instead it aroused him even more. He felt the blood rushing to his face and his dick.

Prompto blushed madly but was frozen in place staring right at Nisha who was staring right back at him. Her eyes drifted down to his member and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and squeezed her already touching thighs even closer together. She wasn't wearing her jacket--he noted wickedly as his mind went straight for the gutter. She had her arms wrapped around herself, pushing her breasts up and into (better) view. His mouth dropped open to say something but no words came out. 

_Lewd. Lewd. Lewd. Lewd. Lewd. Lewd._

The sound of his towel falling out of his hands to the ground shook him enough that he started stammering. "I-I-I-Oh..." he tried but the sight of Nisha biting her lower lip shut off anything else he might have thought about saying. Her eyes lowered in the most alluring way that he couldn't resist. In moments his mouth was on hers. He didn't care that he was naked and on his knees in front of her. The only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to get her as naked as he was. He pulled her off the chair and on top of him, falling backwards onto the carpet. With one hand he reached up and pulled the string on her bikini top and the other was tugging on the button on her shorts. He couldn't get over how soft her lips were, he couldn't get enough of...her. 

He discovered to both of their frustrations that the button wasn't coming undone. Nisha had pulled herself away from him and started undoing her shorts herself when suddenly his cellphone rang. Prompto let his head fall back to the floor and groaned, covering his face with both hands. Nisha reached over and handed it to him, which he reluctantly took from her and took a breath before answering.

"Yo!" he answered.

"Hey Prompto", it was Noctis, "what did you want to eat? They've got Bird Broth Rice and Curry and Rotti and Curry here. We're bringing back a ton of skewers." Prompto stared at the ceiling and placed a hand on his forehead and tried to think a moment.

"Surprise me," ended up being his response, "I'm fine with whatever." And he hung up. He dropped his phone on the floor next to him and groaned again.

"I guess I should...move..." Nisha said cautiously and began to move. He became aware of the pressure around his waist and realized that she was still straddling him and was currently topless. 

"No!" he shot straight up, catching her by surprise. He grabbed her by the shoulders, noticing her small breasts jiggled at the motion.

"You...were... _enjoying it?"_ Nisha seemed surprised, that caught  _him_ off guard. 

"Well yeah, I wasn't going to stop until the damn phone rang!" at that Nisha covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide, clearly in shock...had she never done this before? Her expression was just too cute! "And I'm still not gonna stop," he breathed, sliding out from under her and pulling her over to the bed. He perched her on the edge and placed a hand on either side of her hips. They both paused.

"Ah...have you ever...done this before?" he inquired with uncertainty. Nisha didn't respond and instead pulled him in for another kiss. His tongue collided with hers, their tastes combining.  _Fuck she's amazing!_ He thought as he broke the kiss, his lips traveled down her neck to her collarbone and finally her breasts. He took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, Nisha moaned in response, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around her waist. She was trying so hard to keep her voice down, but that only pushed him to try and make her cry out more.

They were interrupted once again by his phone ringing. Nisha immediately released him from her embrace as he scrambled to pick up the damn phone. 

"Hey what's up?" he tried to keep his voice even and upbeat. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Nisha tying her bikini back up and fixing the bedspread. 

"You like spicy right?" Noctis' voice came from the other end.

"Uh, yeah, why?" he replied, walking over to pick up his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"All they had was the ultra spicy curry, just wanted to warn you," Noctis sounded like he might be joking. 

"Well...I'll be the judge of that," Prompto looked around the room. Nisha pointed out to him where the luggage was stacked and he spotted his bag of replacement clothes. After the call ended there was a long awkward silence between him and Nisha. He emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, wet clothes in hand and found Nisha sitting back in the chair looking at the floor. He cleared his throat and sat on the edge of the chair across from her.

"Um..." he began with his eyes on the floor, "About that...I..." his voice trailed off, "Did you..." he was making this more awkward. His heart was hammering and he knew his cheeks were red. He tried again, "About that...did...you... _like it_?" He was suddenly aware of how it sounded, "Ah--what I meant was--" he stumbled over his words again. Nisha was looking up at him now with a shy smile. She slowly nodded.

"I--I liked that, a lot!" she burst then immediately covered her mouth with her hands as if she were surprised by her own words. Her cheeks were ginger red. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "D-don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Nisha added softly as she got up and put on her jacket and zipped it up high enough that her boobs weren't visible anymore.

"I'll keep it between you and me," he nodded in response. That sort of thing was better off as a secret anyway. It was just too bad it didn't last longer. He felt his dick throbbing with desire, aching for more. He wanted her to touch him, to kiss him again and trail her hot tongue down his body. Suddenly the door opened and Gladio's loud voice filled the room. Prompto sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

**Noctis**

Upon their return to the room Noctis immediately face planted on the nearest bed. The headaches were becoming more frequent with visions of the Archean speaking to him. He couldn't understand what he was being told or what it meant. 

"Hey, you gonna be okay?" Gladio called to him from the foot of the bed. Noctis didn't answer, instead opting to shake his head and join everyone for mealtime. The Archean was calling to him from the Disc...and he'd have to answer that call very soon. He grabbed a skewer and bit into the spicy meat, relishing the flavor. Iris was now talking to Nisha about the trip over and how she met the group.

"I actually worked at the library near here, that's where I met your brother," she was explaining, gesturing in Gladio's direction. Noctis glanced in Gladio's direction just in time to see him nod in agreement.

"Are you going to Altissia too?" Iris asked between bites. Nisha hesitated to answer for a moment.

"I have business there, and asked them to take me," the woman responded candidly, "But it's a secret," she held up a finger to her lips.  _I wonder what her actual business is though._ He wondered to himself. She spent most of her time near Ignis who was somewhat protective of her and rarely spoke outside of what was necessary in the moment. At least she pulled her own weight, never complaining, extremely focused. He felt a little jealous of her sometimes. She seemed to know exactly what her mission was and what she _wanted_ to do. He was only doing what he  _had_ to do. 

His mind went back to earlier where Iris told him that Lunafreya had made it out of the city. With that weight off his heart and shoulders he felt like he could function a lot better. Maybe he could figure out a way to meet her. Maybe she was going to make it to Altissia. But what would be the purpose of the wedding if the Empire had already razed Insomnia to the ground? At this point it wouldn't even be a sham of a union. He was already willing to do this for his Kingdom, but now he didn't have one. Did everyone still believe him to be dead?

...

The next morning started off with a headache and a vision. Not his favorite way to start off the day. He couldn't even sleep in the way he wanted to. The continental breakfast served tasted a bit bland to him, but it was likely because of the pain he was feeling just behind his eyes. Even Ignis' pain meds weren't any reprieve and he had to stop at 500 milligrams because he was afraid he'd OD on the stuff. There was little doubt that he was going to have to make his way to the Titan's calling. The mission of the sword behind the waterfall and traveling to the Disc were going to be his top priorities. After breakfast they sat together to discuss their strategy.

"I think it best that I stay back here," Nisha said quietly, "I'd only get in the way." Ignis nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Jared could use the help watching the young ones," Ignis added with none of the rudeness that would suggest that Nisha would be a glorified babysitter. She nodded in response.

"You should be back in about 3 days, right?" Iris interjected, grabbing Gladio's hand and looking up at him. 

"I don't think we'll be gone that long," Noctis responded, placing a hand on Iris' shoulder, "But we'd best be moving. I'll keep in touch with you."

"With what exactly?" came Nisha's response. It suddenly dawned on everyone that Nisha didn't have a cell phone the entirety of the time she had been with them.

The problem was rectified within the hour and a visit to the cell phone store. 

...

**Noctis/Ignis/Prompto/Gladio**

The trip behind the waterfall felt like it had taken forever. With icy slippery surfaces and the risk of frostbite around every corner it was almost a wonder any of them made it back out alive. Noctis was still rubbing his hands together when they made it out. In Lestallum they started preparing for their trip to the Disc of Cauthess when they ran into a familiar and strange figure at the lookout. Noctis didn't give him much thought at first, likening him to a creepy old man who knew things, but him showing up just as they were going to make a trek was the most suspicious thing of all. Ignis was heavily wary, not saying much at all. Prompto was extremely uncomfortable at the very sight of him. Gladio wanted to kill him on sight. 

And when they found out he was the chancellor to the Empire...

The atmosphere at the Disc was uncomfortably hot and hazy. It only got worse the further down they went. Gladio remarked that they should've drank more water this morning even though they all had several glasses. Their clothes stuck to their sweating backs and their eyes stung from the sweat dripping off their foreheads. As they came to a stone pathway, Noctis was beginning to get the feeling that something was going to happen the moment they made it to the end. His head still throbbed, his eyes burned, and his mouth was parched.  _I'd rather be anywhere rather than here right now._ He thought in spite of himself. He had a purpose here, but right now he wanted the pain to stop. 

"Is that what I think it is...?" Prompto exclaimed as they drew near. He could make out the sight of a Royal Arm right on the edge of the cliff. The location, he noted, was extremely strange for a tomb. But after a look around, the place seemed to be a part of something that used to be much bigger. He almost got caught up in the the sights around and returned to Noctis claiming the Royal Arm as his own. That put him at what number now?

Suddenly the ground began to quake as the Archean began to move. 

"Get away, quickly!" Ignis shouted, grabbing Prompto's wrist and yanking him away from the edge as it crumbled. They both watched in horror as Gladio and Noctis disappeared into the depths. Ignis was the first to call out to them. "Are you two alright?!" 

"Yes, we're fine!" came Gladio's reply. Ignis was relieved to see Noctis was alright, he was in good hands with Gladio. He feared the worst if it were him or Prompto with him instead.

"We're going to find a way down! You two be careful!" Ignis sprung into action, determined to find a way down. Prompto followed closely behind. Ignis didn't say much when he was on a mission, instead opting to cover as much ground as possible. The blonde could only pump his arms and move his legs in order to keep up with Iggy.  _If only I had put more effort into getting stronger than just looking good._ He chided himself. Suddenly Ignis stopped running and held out his arm to keep him from running out too far. "Hold it," he signaled upward and to neither man's surprise a magitek engine flew overhead. Hopefully they hadn't been spotted.

"I've gotta call Noct!" Ignis breathed as he continued running. Prompto kept watch for any openings in the formations that would lead them down to the Titan. Of course the call didn't exactly go through and ended up being cut short. They could both hear the rumblings of the Archean speaking to Noctis, neither of them could understand what he was saying but by the sound of it they were getting closer. There was a strange kind of happiness that swelled their hearts when they found a ledge they could jump down to join the fight.

All Prompto could say was, "This would be so cool if we had battle music!" 

To which Ignis replied, "You know that would be epic." 

...

It was fair to say nobody was prepared to fight a god. It was even more accurate to assume that nobody was fully prepared to fight a god or magitek troopers. And it was most correct to be surprised when they won against both parties. Noctis stood in front of the Titan who addressed him properly and was shown a vision of Luna addressing him. She was still alive! Because of her he was allowed into this place and earned the right to prove himself worthy. 

 _You have earned my blessing and a covenant is forged._ The Titan said,  _But what of She Who Sleeps Below_? Before Noct could respond the Archaean vanished with a giant rumbling as the comet fell to the ground. "What was that?" he asked, but no one could hear him over the quaking. And just in time (and to everyone's dismay) Ardyn showed up to take them to safety. Of course the real trouble came about when they realized their car had been impounded by the Empire and they'd have to get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (27.12.18) Crunched this beginning chapter out as soon as I could. This is definitely not finished! I have more planned for this.  
> (30.12.18) Wrote more to this with some extras added on. I'll probably update this one more time before going onto the next chapter.  
> (1.1.19) Added a little more today. I decided to not go into too much detail over the boss battle.


	8. Text Text Revolution/Disconnected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha is separated from the group in Lestallum as they try to get their car back. The text conversations between her and Gladio are becoming a little intense as she tries to convince him that she can be trusted. Lunafreya ponders what can be done in order to help the new Oracle ascend and solicit worship for the awakening goddess. Ignis develops an itch that he's not sure he wants to scratch and the tension between Gladio and Nisha hits a new high.

**Gladio**

Iris wasn't answering her phone again. Each time he tried to call it went straight to voicemail and she didn't answer his texts. He hated it when she did that, even though he should be used to it by now. The guys told him he was being too overprotective, especially since he had called her earlier that day. The only way he'd find out anything about her was if he messaged Nisha. By now his suspicion of her had subsided for the most part. He couldn't deny that her aura was extremely weird to read. That woman was on a mission of her own, but it wasn't interfering with theirs. If anything she was a bit of a help, especially since she never complained about anything. He looked down at his cell.

 _How is Iris?_ He messaged Nisha. 

 _She's doing great! Did you want to talk to her?_ Nisha replied almost instantly. 

 _I'd call but I don't think she'd want to speak to me right now._ He looked down at his phone and back up at the restaurant they had stepped in. They sat at the bar and ordered a meal before bedtime.

 _Okay..._ Nisha stopped texting for a moment. About 3 minutes later came another message:  _Do you still not trust me?_ Did he? He didn't respond and instead focused on stabbing fries with a fork.

"Do you always eat your fries like that?" Prompto inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

"What about it?" the guy gestured with his fork and took a bite.

"That looks like something Iggy would do," Prompto replied. Gladio looked at Iggy who had removed his gloves and was eating them by hand. Ignis stopped eating and glared at Prompto through his glasses and said nothing. The guy got silent. Gladio returned to his phone.

 _I don't know,_ he replied,  _Why should I?_

She must not have a lot to do because her responses were spitfire:  _I don't know how I could convince you. But I am helping watch your sister, doesn't that count for something?_

...

**Ignis**

He wasn't saying much in the moment. Instead he was thinking about their next move. They had located the vehicle at the local base that had been taken over by the Empire and were going to get some rest and discuss strategy. The truth was that Ignis had been feeling a bit worn down lately. He had been working tirelessly to keep everyone from ripping into each other...but now he just wanted to sleep for a few days. He wondered how Nisha was doing back at Lestallum and realized he hadn't messaged her in a while. 

 _Is everything alright on your end?_ he asked. And to his surprise she responded with a selfie of her giving the thumbs up and smiling. " _I'm fine Ignis, be safe!"_ was the subject line. She most likely didn't intend to be as erotic as she appeared in the pic but Ignis was already feeling the blood rush to his nether regions. He put his phone away and continued eating to distract himself. She was an  _Oracle_! He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about her. The line between protector and his charge must never be crossed. He stole a glance at Noctis, his original charge that he had looked after all these years. He never crossed any lines with the Prince and he doubted he knew anything of his feelings for him. 

Now that he thought of it, he hadn't developed any feelings towards Nisha...at least none that he was aware of.  _Oh god._ The heel realization crept up on him: he was actually pent up. He buried his face in his hands and growled as quietly as he could. He didn't need this in his life right now, that and the combined thought of her in that outfit, her shapely legs wrapped around him...

"Hey Iggy, we're going," Noctis' voice brought him back to the present.

"I'm on my way," he bellowed in response, sliding off the bar stool and following the group out. Those thoughts didn't stop when he left the diner. They didn't stop when he took his turn showering. They didn't stop even after he rubbed one out in the shower. And only once he decided to sleep did he manage to get any peace. At least the thoughts spared him enough to let him rest. 

Morning came all too soon but he was up before everyone else anyway. Outside the tent he set up his tools for cooking, making sure a pot of Ebony was on to boil. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Gentiana again. She wasn't accompanied by Umbra and she held four small flower bouquets in her hand. She held up a finger to her lips to remind him to be silent and then beckoned him to approach. Taking great care to tread quietly he approached the Messenger. 

"I have a request of you," she whispered, handing the flowers to him which he took gently in his hands, "When you next meet the sea, each of you are to cast these to the waters, each with your own prayers." Ignis looked down at the flowers, their lovely scent reaching his nose.

"Are these for the goddess?" he asked in a hushed tone, even though he knew the answer. Gentiana smiled sadly and nodded.

"The Oracle is giving her prayers as often as she can. The new Oracle is unable to give offerings. Please pray on her behalf, O Guardian." Ignis could only nod as Gentiana vanished. He was frustrated that she never stayed long enough to answer any questions and he never thought of any until after she left. He carefully placed the flowers in his bag and continued fixing breakfast. As he sipped his coffee he had a moment of clarity: If he was to be guardian to a new Oracle, shouldn't he be praying to that goddess as well? If there was anything he wanted, couldn't he ask her himself? She had given him a Sign that she was real when he asked for it, that should make him a bigger believer than anyone. 

**Lunafreya**

She had only been able to offer prayers to Oshun twice that week. As a result she seemed a little less tired and a little less sick. Forging covenants with the gods was hard and taxing but the new Oracle was giving her extra strength to endure. She was spending a lot of time reading, trying to figure out how best to introduce a second Oracle to the world. There had only been one Oracle for as long as history had been recorded, the appearance of Oshun was not something anyone had planned on. 

The Oracle closed the fifth book she had opened that day and dropped it on the desk with a loud  _thump_. She was frustrated at the prospect of the people going out of order at the news. No matter what she thought up she could only see a bad outcome. Not to mention that the gods were also starting to stir at the realization that one of their own had been sleeping this whole time and they had forgotten about her. Letting out an irritated sigh she readjusted her chair and stared at the blank piece of paper in front of her where she had intended to write some sort of request or decree. She looked down at her clothes and realized that the new Oracle didn't have the proper attire to be presented in.

Pushing back her chair she went through her closet, looking at the various dresses that had been especially made for her. Ravus had them secretly shipped from Tenebrae and delivered to her living quarters. Each dress was made specifically to her measurements. Some were ceremonial while others were formal and only a few were casual. She looked at one dress that was prepared for her to summon the Hydrian and fingered the collar of it fearfully. This particular duty was probably her most dangerous yet and was to be her most taxing one. She was doubtful that she'd be able to survive such a rite. Not unless some divine intervention was to occur. 

But maybe...

She closed her eyes and prayed for guidence. Oshun, who was surprisingly merciful to her, guided her hands in picking out several dresses that she was to ask to be replicated. And under one she was able to find illustrations for other ones to be made: one for her, and one for the new Oracle.  _Hopefully I'm not asking too much,_ she thought as she called the Royal Dressers to come for a visit. She made sure to have tea and a light lunch prepared for their arrival. She sat nervously in a chair as she waited for them to be introduced. About fifteen minutes later two women and one man arrived being lead by Gentiana. They were chattering excitedly as they came in. Luna attempted to stand and greet them only for them to insist she remain seated.

"Don't worry about the formalities Your Grace, we should be standing to meet you," one lady who was most certainly Vivienne Westwood motioned for her to remain seated and bowed before her, "We are at your service."

"Ah, yes," she began, "Before I'd present, I'd like to offer you some refreshments," she gestured to the table between them and the coffee tables next to the chairs. "Please feel free to indulge while I explain my case." She waited a few minutes until everyone was situated before continuing, "I have need of some items to be made. Some dresses need to be made with new measurements as well as some brand new ones," she handed over the illustrations she had been given. Vivienne who started going over them, pulling out a pair of glasses and adjusting them as she went.

"Interesting and exquisite designs," she breathed as she pushed a lock of red hair out of her face, "Tell me, what is the need for these outfits?"

"It is a long story," Luna replied truthfully, "I'm limited at what I can say about it--but I can assure you I will compensate you fully for your work!" she added quickly.

"To tell you the truth when I heard you were calling for me I was more afraid that you didn't like your wedding dress anymore," the designer looked over her glasses before continuing to study the details, "But to hear that you'd like more clothes is...substantially less than I was expecting."

"It... _is?"_ Luna furrowed her brow in confusion, feeling both relieved and surprised at the response.

"These designs are deceptively eleaborate," she gestured to one dress design, "The lack of embroidery leaves the outfits looking plainer, but the details in the use of lace and subtle splashes of color are what makes them stand out." She suddenly saw what the woman was talking about, "The truth is that it would've been more trouble for me to create new outfits rather than work with pre-done designs--and they're so descriptive too. Did you design them?"

"They were..." Luna searched for the words, "divinely inspired," she finished with a smile.

"Well that explains so much," the designer concluded straightening out the papers, "We can have these designs finished in about a week. And as for the bill...I'll eventually send you an invoice, most likely after the wedding festivities."

...

With one problem down and taken care of she had just one more thing to take care of: the wedding. Her offerings of flowers gave her the idea of having the people throw their prayers flowers into the sea of Altissia. She stood and looked out on the waters where the Leviathan resided; if she could have them do that, it would likely be enough prayers to fully awaken Oshun. And with Oshun awake and revealed to the world, the next step would be to reveal her Oracle. 

**Nisha**

Gladio never responded to her messages. After she asked him if he trusted her because she was looking out for Iris he stopped responding. She thought about asking him other things, wanting to know how he really felt towards her. When he helped her up at the library and out of the sea, she thought that maybe he could find...some sort of positive feeling for her but since then he hadn't spoken to her at all. Instead she ended up gaining the attention of Prompto which all things considered, wasn't that bad of an experience. It did however leave her confused over what happened between them. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

She was interrupted by Iris bursting into the room. "Imperials! They're on their way!" she shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Fuck, where's Talcott?" Nisha was on her feet in an instant, "Change your clothes!" she ordered Iris, "Don't let them know you're Kingsglaive! I'll be right back!" With that she was out the door. She tore out of the lobby and immediately went to the first place she'd imagine he'd be: the market. The crowd was ill at ease with the Empire at their doorstep. She wove in and out of the crowd, trying to locate the boy.

"Talcott!? Talcott!?" she screamed over the crowd. She spotted several youngsters looking for their parents. One boy grabbed her hand.

"Miss! I can't find my mom!" he started crying. Nisha stopped in her tracks and looked down at the brown-faced child. Several others gathered around her with their pleas to help them.  _I can't help all of them, can I? I'm already looking for one kid!_ she thought fearfully as she looked about. She could see the magitek engines flying overhead. She was running out of time.  _Oshun help me,_ she prayed. She was runnign out of time. 

"Come with me! All of you!" she motioned to the children as she led them down an alleyway, out of sight of the troopers. No Imperial would be able to see them now since the ships were landing. The muffled crying pained her as she led the children through the twists and turns. She stopped them just as she saw the stretch that would lead them to the hotel and looked both ways cautiously. "Gather around," she whispered loudly, gesturing to the seven or so children who had followed her, "The hotel is where I'm going to hide you. I need you all to go one at a time until you get into the lobby. Be as quiet and careful as possible." She held each of their hands, "I will protect you, don't be afraid." She gave them her softest expression, hoping they felt a little more at ease. Their expressions softened and their  cries had stopped. 

"I will go first, make sure you come on my signal," she gestured quietly, "This means to come," she used her hand to beckon, "This means to slow down," she made her hand go up and down, "And this means to go back," she made a pushing movement with her hand, "Does everyone understand?" Several nods in unison. She looked again as she decided when it would be good to make her move. The troopers seemed focused on another area of the town at the moment, but that wasn't going to last. She darted across to the hotel lobby, looking left and right before beckoning the first child to cross. They were clearly scared, but they eventually made it across. The next child was much braver, looking straight at her and focusing only on her until they made it through. All the children made it over without anyone seeing them, but the Empire was rapidly turning their attentions to the hotel, which was sure to happen sooner or later. 

By then she had the children upstairs in the room where she was staying. It wasn't particularly crowded and Iris didn't question where they had come from. She had dressed in casual clothes and hidden all of her Kingsglaive items somewhere. She took Iris by the shoulders, "Iris, I need you to watch over them, and no matter what happens, don't open that door. Keep it locked okay?" Iris nodded grimly, clearly trying to hold it together.  _If only Gladio were here instead of me,_ Nisha thought sadly. She waited for a few moments before she decided to peak through the door. The Empire had the place surrounded.  _Fuck._ She debated on whether or not to go downstairs to find Talcott, maybe it was too late. With a final glance at Iris she slipped through the door. 

She had barely made it down the stairs when, "HALT! Who are you?!" She found herself surrounded by magitek troopers. She held her hands up in surrender and froze in place. A white haired man came into her view. At first he was startlingly handsome in appearance, his attire blindingly white with accents of purple. But when he spoke...

"I said: who are you?" he stopped in front of her, his gaze was painful to under.

"My name is Nisha, Sir," she kept her voice even, making eye contact him even though it pained her. He looked her up and down in disdain.

"She's nothing but a common whore, let her go," he commanded with a sneer and shifted his sights elsewhere. Nisha swallowed hard, it was all she could do to keep herself from protesting.  _It is more important to preserve your life than your dignity._ She could hear Oshun whisper in her ear. Suddenly a shot rang out with a great commotion following. "Grandfather! NO!" she could hear Talcott screaming at the top of his lungs. Her eyes darted about, trying to find the boy. She ended up scrambling to the entrance only to be shoved to the ground by none other than the man who had just let her go. 

"Do you not value your life?" he inquired coldly, pointing his sword right at her navel. Her breathing stopped completely.

"Do you have plans to take her prisoner Ravus?" a rather unpleasant voice sounded. Nisha could only stare pitifully at the man towering above her, "If not, move! The Prince is not here!" Ravus withdrew his sword.

"I have half the mind to," he growled as he sheathed it and turned on his heel to leave. Nisha didn't move until they were well out of sight. Her body was shaking in fear and anger, she was shaking so hard she could only crawl on all fours to where she could hear Talcott's weeping. She didn't have the strength to continue and collapsed to the ground, only able to support herself by propping herself on her legs and holding herself up with her arms.

"Talcott!" she called. The sniffling stopped, "Talcott come here! Follow my voice!" The little boy came into her view, his face was wrecked with tears and his nose was running. 

"They...killed..." his voice trailed off and his steps were unsure, "They...they...k-k-..." he collapsed into her arms.

...

Things got worse when the group came back several hours later. Talcott was still crying inside the hotel room while Nisha and Iris made sure that Jared's body was turned over to the right people. Since Iris was the person of highest rank present, she signed the papers and tried not to stare as Jared's body was covered by a sheet and carried off to the morgue. Neither she nor Nisha exchanged any words. There was nothing that could be said. Instead, she grabbed Nisha's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. If only Nisha could return the gesture, she was too angry at what Ravus said to her to focus.

"Come on, lets go sit down," Iris was tugging on her arm to go back to the room to be with Talcott. The room was more empty now since the children had been returned to their parents, but the stench of fear lingered a bit. Nisha busied herself making a pot of tea and tidying up the room before resigning herself to sit on the couch next to Talcott who ended up resting his head on her lap. "Are you...alright?" Iris asked her quietly. 

"I should be asking you that," Nisha looked up from stroking Talcott's hair, "Are you doing alright? I know it was scary for you in here." Just then the door opened to reveal four out of breath and anxious faces. 

"Gladdy!" Iris was up and at the door with her arms around him in moments.

"Is everyone alright?" Ignis' voice sounded as he searched with his eyes until they rested on Nisha which made him breathe a sigh of relief. 

"We came as soon as we heard," Noctis looked every bit as worn out as he felt. Prompto avoided making eye contact with her as he dragged his feet to come in  through the door. Everyone kind of collapsed in a pile of sighs and everything seemed to be a blur. Nobody said anything for a while. Gladio hugged Iris and seemed to be blinking back tears, Ignis sat as close as he dared to Nisha and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Noctis buried his face in his hands while Prompto laid out on the floor. The silence was frustratingly thick and the atmosphere was heavy, no one dared to speak for a long time.

"What happened here?" Gladio finally broke the silence, releasing Iris to sit down. His voice was softer and didn't have the growl it normally did. Iris did the explaining since she was less traumatized than the rest. But when she got to the part where she was left alone in the room with the children Gladio nearly freaked out. "What were you thinking?" he glared at Nisha, about to raise his voice again.

"I was trying to find Talcott," Nisha replied evenly, "And I wanted to keep the soldiers from searching the rooms so I---"

"You what?" he shot back, "What could  _you_ have possibly done?" Nisha felt angry all over again and could feel it climbing up her spine and spreading through her ribs. He didn't respect her as a person. She had felt something towards him but it was very clear that those feelings were never going to be reciprocated. With her patience wearing thin she was determined not to let him win.

"When I came down the stairs I was surrounded by soldiers," she got Talcott to sit up and continued, "I was approached by a man named Ravus who let me go because he thought I was just a whore here with clients," she paused and took a breath, "Because of that he let me go and they didn't go upstairs. I tried to find Talcott after hearing him crying out but Ravus and the soldiers blocked my way." She wanted to say more but she didn't. All she could do was glare at Gladio. His expression was that of bewilderment, and it allowed her to keep going. "The funny thing about that was Ravus--a man aligned with the Empire--showed me more respect in that small encounter than you have in the entire time of known you." With that she stood up to leave the room. As she was about to pass the chair he was sitting in, he stood up and blocked her way.

"And how did he show you respect?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

"He called me a whore, Gladiolus. Whores are people, whereas you won't even call me by my name," she shoved her way past him and let herself out. All eyes were on Gladio in a rather disappointed expression. 

"Unbelievable," Ignis shook his head and adjusted his glasses and moved to stand but Prompto had already popped up from the floor.

"What is with you guy?" the blonde spoke up, brow furrowed and head cocked to the side, "She's done nothing but help us and this is how you show thanks?"

"Like it or not she did her best to protect Iris," Noctis added, removing his hands from his face.

"Going up against High Commander Ravus and surviving? I think she's done more than her fair share for our sake," Ignis took off his jacket and went for the door.

"No wait, I'll go," Noctis volunteered, "I'll be back in a bit." He nodded at Ignis who sat back down, "And I'll bring back some dinner too."

Once Noctis left Iris spoke up, "Nisha is really kind," she said softly, "I trusted her without question because I knew she'd do the right thing." Gladio's expression became a blank one, "She didn't tell you about the kids she hid in here," she continued, "They couldn't find their parents so she hid them here while the soldiers scoured the city." She stopped talking and looked at her hands.

"That was rather brave of her," Ignis chimed in, "She didn't know who they were looking for, did she?" Iris shook her head.

"She just protected who she could," her gaze shifted to Talcott who was sitting stone silent on the couch, "And she was the first person to find him after... _that._ " They had been so caught up in the affair that they hadn't properly addressed the boy to see if he was alright. Prompto approached and sat himself next to the kid and was quiet for a moment.

"We're here for you buddy," he stated calmly, patting him on the shoulder and saying nothing else. Nobody knew what to say or do at the moment except be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2.1.19) I decided to stop here today and I'll be adding more later.  
> (3.1.19) I've added onto this chapter.  
> (6.1.19) I've adjusted the dates on here because I forgot that we've hit a new year! I've also changed the summary because the chapter was longer than I anticipated. I may rewrite this chapter later on because I don't think I've got the full emotion here.


	9. 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha can't sleep and decides to walk at night but someone is following her.  
> 

**Nisha**

By the time Noctis found her, she was on her way back with some bags full of dinner foodstuffs. She suspected he was half-expecting to find her crying somewhere, and to tell the truth she expected to burst into tears the moment she left. Instead, Oshun soothed her heart and raised her spirit. Having a goddess on her side definitely made things easier. 

"I just wanted to be sure you're okay and...apologize for Gladio's behavior," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "You did something pretty amazing earlier, you deserve more respect than that." He reached out and took half her bags.

"Is he always...like that?" she didn't have the words to describe what Gladio was like.

"Intense? Hot-headed? Yeah," the Crown Prince replied as they trudged along back to the back to the hotel, "He's always been like that. He's a proud man, you know?" She nodded as if she understood but she still found his behavior irrational.  "But still...he wasn't right to treat you like that, and I'm sorry I didn't speak up," he added.

"An apology from the King himself, that's something I've never experienced," Nisha added grimly. She wasn't really angry anymore, just disappointed. Her desire for companionship was above her desire for romance, and she had to admit she had only liked Gladio for his looks...and the way he smelled. She blushed a little at the thought, once again thankful for her dark skin that hid it very well. She felt herself throbbing again between her legs.  _Not again, you've been through too much today! Being horny is NOT going to help things!_ She fell behind Noctis a little to readjust her shorts which had gotten uncomfortable because of how wet she was between the legs. She definitely needed a shower...a cold one at that. 

"...memories back?" Noctis' voice brought her back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Nisha apologized, giving her head a shake.

"Are you getting any of your memories back?" he tried again. 

"No...I haven't," her voice dropped to almost a whisper. She had almost forgotten she was amnesiac with no past,  _almost._

"Oh, sorry. Was that too much of me?" he turned to look at her while they still walked.

"No, it wasn't. I should be used to it by now. I don't think those memories are ever coming back...if I ever had any. It's like I was born yesterday, you know?" That was the best way she could describe it. She didn't know anything, didn't have anyone...

Those thoughts paused when they reached the door, Noctis went in first. "We're back," Nisha called over his shoulder, raising her bag of food to calls of approval from the room. Everyone dug in almost immediately, not commenting on what happened earlier. Nisha felt that they were just sweeping the incident under the rug, but decided to let it go for now. Gladio sat furthest from her and didn't say much during dinner. They made a toast to Jared with some sake--ebony for Iris and Talcott--and some plans were made to head over to Cape Caem the next day. Monica was due to show up sometime in the afternoon to take Talcott since there wasn't enough room in the Regalia. 

One by one they showered and started getting ready to turn in for the night. It took a long time for her hair to even be remotely dry. The thick curls and super long length made it hold in moisture. Prompto seemed fascinated when it shrunk to half its length (halfway down her back instead of her rear) and begged her to let him touch it to which she replied "You're not qualified to touch my hair." The oiling and moisturizing part was hard and her arms hurt from the motions, but she finally had her hair braided and was ready for bed. She decided to sleep on the pullout instead of sleeping next to one of the guys. She was worried that she might be giving off horny vibes which Prompto may have picked up on. 

She lay there rather comfortably and was asleep for a while but her mind began to replay what had happened that day. Ravus' cold eyes and condescending nature, his considering taking her prisoner...or killing her. She wondered what would have happened had he changed his mind. She suddenly didn't want to sleep anymore and carefully slid out of bed and grabbed her jacket and shoes, making sure she had a key with her to get back inside. The air was pretty balmy outside and she probably didn't need her jacket but she wore it anyway, leaving it open so she didn't get sweaty. 

Somewhere outside there was music playing just loud enough to make her want to dance in the street but she opted not to. Maybe some walking would clear her head a bit. The market had pretty much closed down and there were a few street musicians freestyling on the corner. They sounded pretty great and she stopped to listen. Then, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone down the alleyway. She peered closely but didn't see anyone, as if it were her imagination. She turned away and continued walking until she made her way out to the overlook where the Disc of Cauthess seemed to glow in the dark. The stars were out though, and the view was pretty breathtaking. 

Again, she felt someone following her and looked around but didn't see anyone, at all.  _Odd._ She thought as she looked around again.  _Someone from the room followed you out here, want me to tell you who it is?_ Oshun whispered mischievously in her ear. Nisha felt like giggling and groaning at the same time.  _I'll be fine,_ she countered. As long as she knew it was someone from her room she'd be fine with whoever it was. She leaned on the stone railing and looked off into the distance and then looked up and breathed deeply. Suddenly the sound of footsteps came from behind her and she turned quickly to see Ignis behind her. His hair was down and he didn't have his glasses on and he was dressed in sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. He looked like a whole different person dressed like this. The loose clothing didn't do too much to hide the physique he possessed, she noted which made her cheeks flush hot. 

"I heard you get up and decided to follow you," he began to explain, "And make sure you were alright." He approached her cautiously, hands in his pockets to give her some comfort. 

"Ah," was all she could reply. She didn't want to stare at him too long so she immediately turned back to the overlook and patted the space on the railing next to her, "Well there's plenty of room here if you want to keep me company."

"Don't mind if I do," he said jokingly, taking his place right next to her, leaning completely on the railing and looking out into the distance. No words passed between them for a while. "What prevented you from sleeping?" he inquired, giving her a glance. She wanted to tell him how was feeling in the moment but didn't want to trouble him with her pathetic desires. 

"I had a bad dream," she was telling most of the truth, "About Ravus." 

"Ah, Ravus Nox Flouret," Ignis echoed with familiarity, "I can understand...your feelings of concern. He is...imposing."

"Nox Flouret? Is he..." she countered.

"Brother to the Oracle Lunafreya? Yes. He joined the empire after Tenebrae was captured his Kingdom," Ignis explained, studying his hands as he spoke, "I imagine if he knew your status he would not have said what he said to you."

"My---oh. Yes," she realized he was talking about her rank as an Oracle, "Sometimes I don't feel like one," she admitted as she turned around to place her back against the railing, "I don't have a Trident, I can't heal anyone, and my goddess is slowly awakening." She bit her lip in thought and sighed again. It was all she could do. "And then you have to protect the King as well as me," she glanced and made quick eye contact with Ignis and then looked at her feet, "I can imagine you have a full plate right now." Ignis snorted a laugh with good humor.

"My charge as a retainer to the King is nothing compared to the burden that Noctis has to bear," he countered, "And my charge of protecting you is an honor." She felt him take her hand gently and his touch sent shivers down her spine. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture and it became even more intimate when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it in such a gentlemanly manner. Her cheeks flushed again and she lost her words. She could only squeeze his hand back in affirmation and stare into his eyes. Her stomach turned a bit as she felt many things at once. On one hand she was happy that Ignis didn't hate being her protector, and on the other hand she wanted him to kiss her then and there. Part of her thought it was sweet that he kissed her hand and declared it an honor to protect her, and another part of her wanted to know if there was more meaning behind the gesture but she was too afraid to ask. 

As if to quell her fears he pulled her to himself in a warm hug, "It's alright," he said simply. She wrapped her arms around him and brought them closer together, burying her face in his chest, quietly letting her tears out. She breathed in his cologne which was surprisingly sharp and sophisticated yet somehow comforting to her. She realized that he was hugging her back, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his chin resting on top of her head. _When was he this tall?_ She wondered, suddenly aware he was a bit bigger than her. The tears stopped.

"You're rather tall," he remarked with a little surprise in his voice.

"I am?" Nisha replied, pulling her head away to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"You always seemed so small because I never got this close to you," Ignis gazed back at her. Nisha reached up hesitantly, wanting to brush some of his hair out of his eyes, but pulled her hand back. Misreading the signal, Ignis leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh," Nisha gasped in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry," Ignis sputtered, "I shouldn't have--"

"It's alright...I was hoping you would," Nisha reassured him, taking him by the hand and leading him back to where the street musicians were still performing a rather lively tune. It was getting rather late after all.

**Ignis**

 Kissing Nisha came as a surprise to both of them. He read the signals wrong--well  _right_ according to her--and then he kissed her...something he didn't know he was capable of. She was an Oracle and he was her protector, there were some sort of boundaries he was crossing over that made him feel a sense of embarrassment. He thought he had more self control than that...but at the end of the day he was still a man who had feelings. He watched Nisha as she led him through the streets back to the hotel. He found himself not wanting to go back just yet, even though by his watch it was 3AM.

 _Maybe_ _next time._ He thought as they both removed their shoes and stealthily ascended the stairs and let themselves back into the room. Ignis was a little impressed with how Nisha stuck to the shadows and slowly crawled her way back to the pullout couch and got under the covers. He, on the other hand went to the bathroom under the guise of using it. Nobody stirred, not even once. He chalked it up to everyone's sake consumption coupled with their exhaustion from the day's events. Perhaps he could get some good rest. There would probably be opportunities later to sort his feelings out. 

He leaned against the bathroom door and pressed his forehead to the frame, unsure of how to continue. He took a few deep breaths before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. All thoughts could wait until tomorrow, except they couldn't. As he slipped back into bed he was able to see Nisha already under the covers, eyes closed and unbothered as she went to sleep. It was past 3am, he needed to sleep too. Ignis turned to face the wall, which was really a sliding door onto the balcony. The moon was still high in the sky and didn't seem like it would go down for a long time.

 


	10. 3PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's pent up and a trip to the Red Light Town is just the thing to help them blow off steam.  
> Noctis: Will he lose his virginity?  
> Ignis: Will sex distract him from his duties? Or is it the release he needs?  
> Prompto: All that flirting never prepared him for the real thing, will he embarrass himself?  
> Gladio: What happens when you're the object of someone else's desires?  
> Nisha: Being the priestess of a mischievous goddess is packing more trouble than she can handle.

**Ignis**

The sun wasn't up when it was supposed to be. It was too uncomfortably dark for it to be 8AM. The moon had barely finished its journey across the night sky and the sun hadn't come up yet. Nonetheless everyone was waking up. Ignis was doing his best to not be disgruntled as he started the coffee earlier than usual and got dressed. He didn't feel like styling his hair as he usually did, which nobody seemed to notice. Gladio had gone out to get breakfast with Prompto and Nisha was walking Talcott and Iris out to meet with their ride to Cape Caem. That left him and Noctis in the room alone. Neither of them said much of anything. Ignis was too busy brooding over a cup of Ebony. Noctis was still half asleep on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands, willing himself to not fall asleep again.

"Where'd you go last night?" the question stung Ignis' ears. Of all the people to notice, he wasn't expecting Noctis to have any questions as to his whereabouts.

"You...noticed," Ignis replied dryly, trying to be nonchalant about the ordeal. He didn't seem to acknowledge that Nisha had left as well. "I was...out for a stroll," he chose his words carefully. It was the truth after all. He had gone out walking, he just wasn't alone. 

"Ah, couldn't sleep..." Noctis didn't seem to be altogether coherent enough to be asking in-depth questions, Ignis noted. The guy had fallen asleep with his face in his hands...not surprising. Suddenly the doorknob turned and Nisha appeared. She had traded in her yellow Hammerhead jacket for a less-noticeable gray sweatshirt that read Lestallum Energy in big letters on the back. Ignis felt his heart jump a little and his stomach turned slightly. He absentmindedly rubbed his lower lip, remembering when he kissed her. Nisha had seemingly overlooked the action and asked for some Ebony, which he generously poured. He noticed she didn't put honey in this time around.

"Won't that be a bit bitter for you?" he inquired, noticing her grimace as she took a sip.

"It's okay, I just wanted to see what it tasted like as-is," he noticed the way her eyes flashed a little bit brighter when she said that. A moment of silence passed between them. "And about last night," she added in a hushed tone, "We can keep it between the two of us." Not that he was planning on telling anyone, but it somehow relieved him that she was going to keep it all a secret. After all, their Lady and Knight relationship would probably be ruined if they did anything like that again. Without waiting for a reply, she sat on the opposite end of the couch as Noctis, who was still sound asleep with his face in his hands. Ignis felt his gaze pass between the two, his friend who he had loved since the beginning, and the Oracle he had sworn to protect. He felt a conflict of interest brewing on the inside. Did he have feelings for both people? Did he really have feelings for Nisha? Or was he just acting out of impulse and duty?

Nisha looked up from her coffee and locked eyes with him. He felt himself getting a bit hot in the cheeks and lowered his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to look her in the face anymore.  _Since when have you been such a coward?_ His mind taunted him.  _You're a man too after all._ _Desires are normal, not all bad._ He was beginning to sound like a repressed prude by that logic. Manners and propriety were one thing, but were they keeping him from what he wanted? 

**Gladio**

He had heard Nisha and Ignis return earlier that morning but neglected to talk about it to anyone. Instead he opted to leave the room and grab breakfast for everyone. Prompto came in tow, practically bursting with energy...somehow. While Prompto talked his ear off, he thought about how he had been perceiving Nisha this whole time. Nobody else seemed suspicious of her. Maybe he had gone too far with his treatment of her. Ignis was defending her and speaking up for her at every turn. Everyone thought  _he_ was the one with the issues. His ears still burned in embarrassment after Nisha called him out on his bullshit. He hated being wrong, he hated admitting it even more. But something wasn't right. How did she survive Insomnia and arrive in Galden Quay just as they had arrived? And she said something about 'Oshun' when she explained it to him but he had been too angry to respond, to learn what she meant. When she said 'Oshun' he thought she was talking about the water and it hadn't made sense. 

"Do you think everyone will want breakfast sandwiches?" Prompto's voice jolted him back to reality. 

"Uh, yeah. I think so," Gladio cleared his throat and handed over the gil to the worker before sitting down on one of the chairs available.

"You're way quieter today than usual, what's got you?" Prompto cocked an eyebrow, "You don't brood this much, y'know?" Gladio sighed and stretched, not wanting to get too into detail. 

"It's nothing really," he deflected, "Just tired." It was mostly true. He hadn't slept well and the sun wasn't even completely up yet. The blond wasn't buying it.

"You sure, because I'd swear you're avoiding contact with Nisha," Prompto stated matter-of-factly, "You literally left as soon as you saw her." Prompto wasn't the best at calling out bad behavior, nor was he anyone's moral compass. It was just that anyone would hate being told they're a fuckup by another fuckup. He didn't reply. Prompto didn't continue.

Once back in the room everyone loosened up a little as they devoured the breakfast sandwiches. Gladio tried to not watch as Nisha made polite conversation with all the guys, seemingly unbothered by what had transpired the night before. But he also noticed she never looked in his direction or spoke to him, and if the other guys addressed him she was quiet and looked elsewhere. It irritated him. He didn't want to be ignored, but he also didn't want to go out of his way to acknowledge he had done anything wrong to her.

He was relieved when Noctis announced his desire to start making their way to Cape Caem. It meant that they could finally leave this place and get started on their way to someplace else. As they packed up the room and prepared to leave he noticed Prompto giving Nisha rather longing glances, especially when she picked up the bags off the floor. Nobody else seemed to notice... _seemed_ was the word. He was the last to leave the room and last in line as they made their way to the Regalia. Inside the vehicle everyone seemed a bit restless, a certain tension had started rising. Prompto  _and_ Noctis seemed both distracted. He stole a glance at Noctis' phone and discovered he was reading x-rated comics. He wondered what Prompto was looking at but couldn't see his phone from his spot in the car. Instead he studied the reflection in the window and realized he was watching porn and giving glances to Nisha who seemed to be asleep in the front seat. And Iggy? Well Iggy was Iggy, driving. 

He would normally be reading right about now after conversation died down; but there wasn't any conversation to begin with. He sighed deeply and looked out the window. He didn't blame the guys for getting distracted by the other things in life--hell, even he had desires that needed to be addressed. He'd been blown off by Cindy and other women he had come across more often lately. It was a bit of a blow to his ego, he was used to getting his way with little effort but that would only go so far. He felt a throbbing between his legs and groaned inwardly. Sexual frustration was _not_ something he was used to experiencing. 

Gladio took out his phone and studied the map of the road they were taking to Caem--a last ditch effort to get his mind on something else. There weren't a lot of pitstops along the way but a twenty minute alternate route lead to a red light district he had heard of a few times, but hadn't visited himself. They'd probably be better off if they made a stop there. But how was he going to convince everyone to change course there?

The answer came unexpectedly in the form of a stop at the gas station to fill up. There was another Crow's Nest restaurant and after talking to the man in front they learned about someone who went missing in the Red Light Town and a sizable monetary reward was offered if any information could be found on them. The offer was taken up without much hesitation from anyone. In fact they all sounded a little too enthusiastic, which made everyone exchange glances. "I'll...be outside," Nisha awkwardly excused herself and stepped away from everyone. He felt his eyes following her until she was out of sight. Then he noticed all the other guys were watching her too. The four of them exchanged glances. Things just got very, very awkward. Noctis immediately put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. Ignis face-palmed. Prompto murmured "Yikes" and rubbed the back of his head.  

"We need to talk," Ignis announced. 

...

All four of them sat at a booth to discuss what just happened. Nobody wanted to speak. Was he going to have to speak up?

"Okay guys," he began haphazardly, "I get it. We're tired. We're worn out. We're pent up--"

"Who are you fucking kidding?" Prompto interjected, "We've been on the edge of death for three weeks! No breaks!" The two other men mumbled in agreement.

"It's not like Nisha is helping," Noctis added grimly, sounding a bit guilty in the process.

"It's not her fault--" Ignis countered.

"She's too sexy!" Prompto whined, saying more in the process than anybody else dared. All eyes shot to him, "I-I mean..." he stammered, trying to cover for himself. Gladio sighed and looked at the ceiling fan.

"I get it, okay?" he finally spoke,"We all need to get a grip. If we go to this Red Light Town, we can all blow off some steam and get back to business. I could use a break myself," he explained. Nobody countered him. They pawned off as much stuff as they could in order to have a sizable amount of money to spend once in the town. The trip to the town proper was done in silence. The hotel room was reserved and everyone was moved in and settled down. Then they had to talk about their game plan...which also needed to include Nisha. This was a conversation that  _no one_ really wanted to have. And he was supposed to be the most grown up of the four of them...even Ignis was shirking his usual role of mediator.  _This was going to **suck**_. 

"Okay, listen up, we've got a day or two here, " he began, "so we've got to spend it wisely." He looked around the circle they sat in. Nisha was in the furthest corner of the couch, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter.  _Oh shit,_ he realized that they had one woman and most of the town was women servicing men. Not that there wouldn't be any that would refuse a lady's request. He suddenly felt bad for not taking any time to learn anything about her.  _Whores are people,_ _Gladiolus._ Her rebuke was fresh in his mind and stung just as much as it did the first time she said it. 

"Nisha, would you like to come out with the four of us?" he coughed as soon as the words left his mouth. They were all adults, nothing would be wrong with all of them going out together, right?

"I'm actually pretty tired, so I'll stay back," Nisha replied smoothly, "I'm afraid I'd bring the energy down," she tempered the last of her words with something resembling contempt. She cut her gaze from him to the floor and yawned nonchalantly as if to relay the sentiment. 

"I-I'll stay back too!" Prompto interjected, much to everyone's surprise. His hand was raised as if he were answering a question in school, but then he lowered it just as quickly as he looked around sheepishly, "I mean, I'm not comfortable with... _that_ right now. But I'm game tomorrow!" He was turning an embarrassing shade of red that reeked of virgin incompetence. Noctis shrugged his shoulders and Ignis nodded. "I think things will be fine here," Ignis finally spoke and sounded slightly unsure of himself.

"You nervous or something?" Noctis filled in the space, fixing the other guy with a confused expression.

"What? No! No, it's nothing...It's nothing," Ignis looked away and cleared his throat, "Onward?" he suggested.

"We probably need to freshen up before we go out," Gladio added before sitting himself down on the bed signaling to whoever wanted to go to the bathroom first. He honestly didn't feel like going out, but he could tell he was stressed out and pent up. He had tried to take out his frustrations in battle with daemons and even then when the dust settled he still felt unsatisfied. Was it the death of his father that was upsetting him? He didn't want to think about that right at this second. He removed his arm from across his eyes and noticed it was wet.  _Fuck._ He was crying without realizing it. He got up and excused himself outside before anyone could notice his expression.

**Ignis**

He was more than happy to be the first in the bathroom after a what just transpired. He felt his heart hammering as he stood under the stream of water. Truth was he  _was_ concerned about leaving Prompto and Nisha alone, even though he hadn't seen the two interact much. Why was he nervous about it? Was it just because Prompto was a man and Nisha was a woman? Prompto was  _hopeless romantic_ when it came to Cindy and other people he'd fallen for. Was he even capable of expressing feelings or sexual intent? And what about Nisha? How would she feel about him going out and carousing? He shook his head suddenly repulsed by his thoughts and how stupid he was being. Why was he thinking he was in some kind of relationship with her? 

He hurriedly rinsed out his hair and shut the water off. What kind of idiot was he for thinking he had some sort of duty to be  _faithful_ to a woman he didn't even know? He peered at his reflection, conflicted and cowardly. He couldn't even tell Noctis how he felt. The repression and confusion was eating him up little by little until there was nothing left. Did he have feelings for both Noctis and Nisha? What did he feel towards both of them? He pushed that to the back of his mind and hurriedly dressed before returning to the common room. 

"How do I look?" he asked Nisha as Noctis went for his turn in the shower. He had his third best shirt on and neglected to put on a tie. He felt a bit naked without it.

"Turn around real quick," Nisha said excitedly, moving to the middle of the couch and crossing one leg over the other, "I want to see!" He grinned sheepishly and turned around slowly and to his delight she clapped her hands and cooed, "You look fan-TASTIC! They're gonna love you!" Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but crack a smile himself. That was Nisha for him. 

"Ignis, all business!" Prompto added with approval, "You look good guy!" The two sat next to each other with similar expressions. It was good to see both in such good moods, especially Nisha, who earlier had seemed kind of sour.

"Thanks," was all he could muster in response. He felt a but shy because of the praise. It felt good to be noticed, that much he had to admit. Noctis came out a few minutes later looking rather spiffy in a casual suit. 

"Do I have to wear a tie?" he groaned and tossed the thing on the bed in disgust. "It's not like I'll wear it for long anyway."

"You're fine as you are," Nisha reassured him, "Still royal, still you." She gave him a thumbs up. 

"Where's Gladio?" Prompto asked looking around.

"I'm here," Gladio announced coming back inside and going straight for the bathroom door, but not before coming back out and grabbing a bag. Ignis noticed that Gladio's eyes looked a bit red when he came in.  _I wonder if he's alright..._

...

They were out the door in no time at all. Noctis was nervous, but excited. Gladio was cool as a cucumber. And as for himself...his heart was pounding with excitement. He could feel it traveling through his body, almost like electricity. At the end of the day he was still a man, still human, still horny--even though nobody else suspected it in the least. It didn't take them long to find a brothel club that had room for them. The place was called The Four Seasons and had an emblem with the symbols of the seasons on the front door. Once inside they were greeted by a hostess who wore a pink dress with a long skirt and long sleeves. It would have been rather unassuming if it wasn't the incredibly low and flimsy neckline that did very little--if anything--to cover her impressive bust. Ignis forced himself to look at her face instead, studying her rather fierce features. Her eyes were that of a predator, sharp and searching and a solid gray color. Her mouth was pursed as if in thought, lips large unparted, and stained coral pink. Her red hair was sideswept across her forehead and plaited over her shoulder. He could tell she was trying to soften her eyes and mouth with makeup, but she couldn't downplay them.  _Now there's a woman with a story to tell,_ he thought to himself. 

She led them to a lounge where a smartly dressed man came up to them.

"Good evening gentlemen," he greeted them beaming, "I hope you brought your appetites because the selection tonight is  _delectable._ " He put emphasis on the last word. "Our special tonight goes until dawn, 10 thousand gil a peace and a lady of your choice from now until the sun comes up," he turned their attention to the screen behind him, "Keep in mind we have a wide selection of rooms to suit your tastes and women from every skill level to suit your needs." At that moment the hostess came back again with what looked like little black portfolios for each of them and a pen. "Just fill out the forms and we will have you matched up right after payment," the woman said, her voice was startlingly thin and high, as if she was trying to be sweet but couldn't. "Janesha," the man chided, "You must put more effort into your presentation. You'll never get customers that way," he tilted her chin up and she instantly changed her posture. "Better," he said approvingly and stepped aside to attend to another matter. Janesha's chest heaved with disdain the moment the man was out of sight. "Please continue," she urged, her voice changing to a smoother, deeper tone. Noctis looked stunned. 

They looked down at the form's various questions:

  * Are you a sadist or masochist?
  * Are you inexperienced? (what a kind way to say virgin)
  * What's your favorite season?
  * What hair color do you prefer?
  * Hairy or clean-shaven?



 

Gladio had his filled out and handed back rather quickly.  _Seems like he has a type,_ Ignis noted, aware that the man's tastes were rather broad. Noctis was taking his time going down the list, very much so unsure of what he wanted. He caught a glimpse of the man's form and noticed he had put in bold letters:  **NOT BLONDE.** He chuckled to himself and looked back down at his form and circled several unassuming answers and handed it back.

"What did you put down?" Noctis leaned over to Gladio.

"Just someone with lighter hair and an easygoing personality," the man replied simply.

"That seems simple," Noctis countered, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"I'm a simple guy, what can I say?" Gladio grinned and stretched, "What 'bout you Iggy?"

"Someone well-mannered?" Noctis offered with mischievous grin and a soft punch to his shoulder.

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets," Ignis replied half-jokingly. Both of the other two men missed the sarcasm completely.

"Of course he'd say that. Iggy is gentleman enough for the both of us," Gladio gruffed knowingly, running a hand through his hair. Noctis grumbled in agreement, seeming almost jealous when he spoke.

"Yeah, that's him alright."

The man returned again, this time he held three ornate keys in each hand. "Good Sirs, your rooms are ready," he announced gaily. Gladio went forward first and handed over the 30 thousand gil for the three of them. The man handed Gladio his key and pointed him in the direction he needed to go. Next was Noctis who took a deep breath before standing up and sauntering over to grab his key then disappearing. The only one left was him.

...

 

Looking around his room he discovered it was surprisingly clean, but the heart-themed decor was a bit on the cheesy side. He looked around once more, taking in all the details. The walls were a deep red color, accented by black furniture. There was a long black couch that was wide enough to fit two, or three if one desired. Behind him he noticed the bed was very round in shape with white sheets and red and black pillows. He sat on the edge of it and found it surprisingly comfortable, possibly memory foam. Above him were several light fixtures surrounding a black chandelier bathing the room in a rather romantic atmosphere.  _Seems like they pulled out all the stops,_ he reasoned with approval. 

He took a moment to rest his head in his hands, wondering how he was going to enjoy himself. He wasn't exactly a stranger to sex, but it had been a while. He had worked to keep his libido in check, not that it was incredibly high...but even a man of principles had his needs. The doorknob turned and a woman with short blue hair and blue eyes almost floated into the room. Her footsteps were soft and almost dance-like in her gait. She carried a small mischievous smile on her lips as she made her way towards him. Ignis couldn't help but gawk at her attire which existed for the sole purpose of titillation. The fabric that criss crossed her chest wasn't meant to  _cover_ anything up but instead drew his eyes to that area.

Before he realized what was happening, she had settled herself onto his lap and was straddling him. He tilted his head upward to meet her twinkling azure gaze. Her breath was cool and smelled pleasantly of mint. She took his chin in her delicate hand and traced his jawline with her finger. The motion sent shivers down his spine.

"You are from the House of Scientia," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm enchanted to meet you." Her voice was teasingly gentle, as if she were hiding something. 

"I-I'm flattered that you recognize me," Ignis was caught off guard by her knowledge. She giggled in response, licking his lower lip daintily.

"My name is Aqua," she began undoing the top button on his shirt, "And we are going to become  _very_ well acquainted with each other." Ignis felt his ears becoming hot and his cheeks blushing with every single button she undid. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and ran her fingers along his throat while softly kissing him on the lips. He could feel himself getting hard between his legs, which Aqua definitely approved of. At some point they had shed his clothing and she was between his legs, taking him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip while stroking his shaft gently before taking him in her mouth, bit by bit. 

Ignis slowly began to loosen up and give in to the pleasure that was building. Aqua was quite the expert, her tongue stroked his shaft eagerly, almost in a hungry manner. Just as he was beginning to think he'd cum, she suddenly released him from her mouth, leaving strings of saliva in the process. His dick twitched, aching and hard, begging for release. The teasing was something he hadn't experienced before. A moan escaped his lips as Aqua leaned forward and flitted her tongue across the tip, lapping up the precum that had built up.

"You want to cum don't you?" she whispered seductively, running her finger ever so gently against his shaft.

"Y-yes," was all he could manage to muster before dropping his head back on the cushions. He wanted more! He heard a rip of foil from a condom wrapper and felt the condom being rolled down on his dick. He looked up just in time to see Aqua poised over his dick, placing him right at her entryway.   
"Beg me," she cooed at him, the mischievous grin appearing again. 

"Please..." was all he could manage to utter, but she obliged him, slowly sinking down onto his dick. Ignis moaned as she enveloped him.  _Shit, she's tight,_ that was all he was able to think before he blew his load. 

"Rather quick aren't you?" Aqua teased. Ignis blushed sheepishly.

"Calling a spade a spade I see," he replied expertly. Aqua grinned openly, dismounting and pulling the condom out of her pussy.

"We've got all night, it's fine."

**Noctis**

The only thing Noctis didn't want was someone who was blonde. He thought about Lunafreya and whether he was making the right decision or not. He hadn't taken his chastity seriously and never discussed it openly with other people. He wasn't sure if being a virgin until marriage was what he really wanted to do. He and Luna hadn't spent any time together since he was young. Would Luna be expecting him to be inexperienced when they got together? He wished he had asked her when he had the chance. The last time he remembered saying anything about it was two years ago when Gladio asked him if he'd 'done it' yet. He remembered brushing it off and laughing.

"Shut up, what're you talking about?" he had said while laughing. Gladio surprisingly didn't push the issue any further and never brought it up again. Even when other conversations towards women, men, and sex came up; he found himself simply listening and not engaging very much. All the while under the surface he was actually  ** _very_** interested in the subject...he just didn't know how to talk about it, much less approach anyone he was interested in. 

Noctis kicked off his shoes and socks and shed his suit jacket before climbing onto the dark comforter that graced the bed. It was amazingly comfortable. He felt himself sinking into it and it felt like  _heaven._ He almost forgot he was nervous and was there to have sex...until the door opened. He sat up with a jolt as a woman walked in. He realized he recognized her from the lobby, Janesha. She had changed from the dress into a very roomy robe with a sash that went around her narrow waist several times. Noctis watched her walk, her legs were thick and powerful looking, making long and confident strides in his direction. In moments she was before him, standing confidently with one hand on her hip. She gazed down at him with a rather fond expression and raised her hand to cup his chin gently.

From a distance she had seemed intimidating and dangerous, but up close she was breathtaking and gentle.

"Are you inexperienced?" she asked simply, cutting straight to the chase. Noctis nodded his head and looked at the floor...at least he tried to---her cleavage cut off his view. She moved to sit next to him on the bed, crossing her legs as she sat down. Her robe fell open revealing her shoulders and her breasts, her areola and nipples barely covered by the bunched up fabric. "Would you like me to teach you?" she inquired, reaching up a tanned arm to stretch, "Or would you rather explore my body on your own?" Noctis was speechless. He wasn't expecting the woman to be so easygoing with him. His mind shot back to when he filled out the form and remembered he wanted an experienced woman...was Janesha an expert in these things?

"Whatever Akira said to me earlier, don't worry about it," she relaxed and pulled her legs in closer, "He always complains about me appearance even though I do a good job." 

"Oh," was his response, "So...I can...touch you and stuff like that?" he felt like a dummy for asking. Janesha laughed heartily and nodded.

"I can guide you through the motions if you'd like, but first you'll need to get out of those clothes," she motioned to his shirt and pants, "I can undress you if you like."

"N-no thanks," he countered, "I got it." He stood up and undressed himself, suddenly nervous about being naked in front of the woman, he opted to keep his boxers on. She didn't chide him for it, instead she gestured to the space next to her on the bed. He sat next to her, facing her and sitting cross-legged.

 _How am I supposed to do this? What now?_ his mind was racing. He couldn't stop staring at her tits like a deer in the headlights. Janesha reached out and took his hand, carefully guiding him to her breast and encouraged him to squeeze gently. 

"Oh, wow, uh..." he stammered nervously.

"You can use both hands, just don't squeeze too hard," she encouraged, opening her robe a bit more to completely expose her breasts. They were much bigger than he thought and couldn't fit in his hands. 

"They're so soft..." he sputtered before he could stop himself. Janesha laughed softly.

"Yeah, that's the way boobs are," she explained, taking his hands and placing them underneath, "Heavy too." Noctis understood what she meant when she let his hands go and the full weight of them fell on his hands.  _These must be a pain to carry_ , he thought stupidly and suddenly felt bad for ogling them whenever he had the opportunity. He withdrew his hands and coughed.

"Please teach me how to please women," he requested, "I want to know everything."

"You don't want to lose your virginity tonight?" the woman was surprised.

"I mean...I could...buuut I honestly don't know what I'm doing. And...I'm not ready," Noctis admitted. He might have been eager to have sex, but it wasn't something he was ready to experience just yet. "Sorry," he added belatedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh you!" Janesha pulled him into a marshmallow hell embrace then releasing him, "You don't have to apologize. You're the first person to ever make that request." Noctis sat there stunned and took a few deep breaths.  _Tits do NOT breathe well. Very warm and soft tho. She smells nice._ "If you like," she added with a sly smile, "I can mention to your buddies how good you were." And for a moment the Crowned Prince actually considered going along with the idea.

**Prompto and Nisha**

To Prompto's surprise, he didn't immediately try to jump Nisha's bones the moment the others left. If anything, he was just happy the pressure was off. Nisha sighed and stood up, ponytail swaying along with her hips. He watched her with interest, observing how she started unpacking her bag and taking her phone out to take notes. 

"Whatcha doing?" he asked from the couch.

"I'm looking at my notes about the person of interest," she replied before face-planting on the bed and kicking her legs as if she were thinking.

"What?" Prompto asked confused, not remembering the mission. She lifted her head up.

"You know, the person of interest mission we took before we came here?" she restated, "We have to find the person or at least some information on them and I took notes while the tipster was talking." She got up and handed him her phone. And sure enough she had taken rather detailed notes.  _How can she text so fast?_ he wondered in awe. "Did you want to go look for them now?" Nisha was crouched down at eye level with him, elbows on her knees and chin cupped in her hands. Her eyes looked like liquid gold for a moment before turning back. It took him a moment to get a reply out.

"Not noooow," he groaned, falling over on the couch, "Do we have to? I mean, everyone else went out to have fun--"

"Aaaand you want to have some fun too?" Nisha finished for him. Their eyes locked and neither spoke for a moment, each trying to read the energy between them. After a heavy pause and no answer from Prompto, she stood up to her full height and crossed her arms. She fixed him with what she hoped was a taunting look; and that made Prompto blush.

 _You can make the first move you know._ Oshun taunted in her ear. 

 _'Like I'd actually know what I'm doing!'_ the Oracle shot back,  _'I didn't exactly get much experience in!'_ The truth was that she  **didn't** know what she was doing. And she'd willingly bet a whole lot of gil that Prompto didn't know either. The downside of being born fully grown was that she was starting from zero. Before she could make a move Prompto got up from the couch and came really close to her, so close they were almost touching. It caught her off guard and her first instinct was to step back, but she stood her ground.  _Come on Nisha, what does your body want?_ She took in his features: that mouth that was always smiling, his popular brand cologne that smelled pretentiously sweet, his cocky blue eyes that were full of spunk.  _I want..._ her thoughts began to turn over.  _I want...I want..._ Her hands reached up for the shoulders of his vest...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2/11/19)-I finally started *the* chapter! It will take some time for me to get everyone's adventures written down so this will update a few times.  
> (2/20/19)- I've added more but no juicy bits yet! Stay tuned!


End file.
